


Blinded by Yugyeom

by YugyeomsEomma



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, May/December Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugyeomsEomma/pseuds/YugyeomsEomma
Summary: You've been dating Kim Yugyeom for a year and he's coming for a visit.  With a surprise......





	1. See No Evil.....

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to write a new chapter for each day of Yugyeoms visit. Stay tuned....

It had been another night of talking on the phone to Yugyeom. For 3 hours. It was all you had since you hadn't seen him in person in over 2 months. You were in the US and he was in Korea promoting and you understood that's how things would be until you could move there. Your 1 year anniversary of your first date was approaching and he was coming to spend a week with you on his break. You had met him a few years ago at a US fanmeet. He was shy and almost didn't talk to you at all. Especially since you were older but you knew how you felt towards him and wouldn't pass up the chance to at least speak to your celebrity crush. BEST. DECISION. EVER.

After texting and phone calls for almost a year, he finally asked you out. While you were calm on the phone when you said yes, the moment you hung up, you ran around your apartment screaming and smiling and giggling like a 13 year old girl who just met her favorite star. And who can blame you – It's Kim Fucking Yugyeom.......

You see, Kim Yugyeom is beautiful. His face. His body. His soul. You couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Sure you caught hell for the age difference but it didn't matter to you. He was everything that mattered. So when he told you he had a break coming up and he wanted to come spend it with you – your heart fluttered, jumped, and did backflips. He remembered it was almost 1 year since your first date and he had a surprise for you. Something that he picked up in a little shop in Seoul. He refused to tell you what it was and you couldn't even begin to guess. He only said it had to do with something you had mentioned awhile back but wouldn't elaborate. You two had talked about sooooo many things over the last year that you couldn't even begin to pinpoint what it could be. It was only Thursday and he wasn't due to arrive until Sunday late into the night. He was scheduled to arrive around 3am and he insisted you NOT come to the airport for his arrival. He wouldn't hear of you out alone at that hour driving all the way across town to the airport so he had already scheduled a car to pick him up and bring him to your apartment. He promised to text you when he got on the plane and you made sure he knew the door code to get into your building - 1704 - you changed your code to that after the “If You Do” video came out. That was the number on the door that he was beating on in the video. You changed it before you started dating and when you told him what it was, it only took him a second to realize.....His face flushed and his smile grew when he realized your crush on him went back to before he even knew. Once you knew he had everything he needed to make it into your building safely, you agreed to call it a night. He had a lot of loose ends to tie up before his flight to the states and you knew you probably wouldn't talk to him again till he was on his way.  
“Goodnight noona – I can't wait to see you” - you could hear the smile in his voice.  
“goodnight Yuggie – I miss y...”  
“ – Goodnight Oppa?.........please?” he whimpered  
“Goodnight Yugyeom! I'll see you soon! BEHAVE!”  
He always wanted you to call him oppa when you said goodnight but you were older than him – it wouldn't be proper.....

You spent the day Friday doing laundry, going to the store to get all of Yugyeoms favorite foods and drinks, and tidying up the apartment. Friday night you sent him a text that was just kind of an “I'm thinking of you” text with a heart, a clock, and a sad face emoji to let him know time was going too slow. Since you knew not to expect a response, you changed for bed. One of Yugyeoms oversized tshirts that hung off of your shoulder and still smelled like his cologne – he left it there on his last visit and you refused to wash it – you wanted to keep his scent with you. You also wore his favorite pair of boyshorts that he had sent to you as a “thinking of you” gift while he was on the Fly tour. You climbed into your huge king size bed, turned on the TV and before you knew it, you were out.  
\------------------------------------  
You always had great dreams about Yugyeom. Vivid dreams. Tonight was no different. But it was so real. He was running his fingertips lightly up your arm, down your jawline, barely touching your lips. Then he placed the sweetest, featherlight kisses. On your face, your neck, your eyelids. But this was too real.... You felt goosebumps on your body in your sleep... But then you felt yourself slowly starting to wake which wasn't unusual when you decided to change positions in your sleep. As you fluttered your eyes open and you blinked several times you realized you were no longer dreaming. He was there. Right there in front of you. But how? It wasn't even saturday yet. He wasn't supposed to be there until very late Sunday night. You rub your eyes and realize that beautiful smile staring at you is really him. He's there. Somehow early but he's there. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he scoots closer to you.  
“How... Why... You're here early!” was all you could manage to get out.  
“Surprise – I couldn't wait so I caught an earlier flight. I finished up everything early and I saw no reason to wait so now we have a few extra days together” he whispered in the dark. He stood up to get undressed so he could climb under the covers with you leaving only his boxers on. You pulled back the covers for him to climb in and as he was doing so he noticed his tshirt had become your sleepwear. He paused for a second. “what's wrong?” you asked...  
“it looks much better on you...” he smiled as he climbed into your bed.  
You glanced down and giggled, somewhat embarrassed that you had been caught. As he got comfortable, you realized the body heat next to you was a welcome effect. He put one arm under your head and the other around your waist, pulling you closer. It was around 3:50 am when you looked at the clock and you assumed he would be exhausted from the long flight. You were happy and content just wrapping your arms around him and drifting back off to sleep. He had other plans.  
\------------------------------------  
Kim Yugyeom knows how much you love to kiss him. His soft, full lips that touch yours so soft and slow. He placed little pecks on your nose, and eyelids, making you giggle. He moved to your cheek, forehead, and then chin. All the while, the grin on your face grew from a smirk to a full smile.  
“Yugyeom – ahh.... What are you....”  
but before you can finish, his soft lips are on yours, barely brushing against them.  
“Noona – don't you want me...?” he whispered as you're breathing in each others air.  
Your body shivers at the thought that this beautiful man wants YOU! And he's in your bed. Wanting to stay awake after that long flight, to love you.... how could you not?!?  
“Of course Yugyeom-ah, but I thought you would need some rest”...  
“The only thing I NEED is to know that you want me... that you want me right now, right here... and that you love me noona...”  
The moan that came from within gave him his answer. He resumed the soft, sweet kisses that you love but this time he used the tip of his tongue to run along your bottom lip, slowly biting it, which made you melt into his touch. You always knew he was sexy – you've seen the dances – but this was a whole new level of sexiness. He was barely touching your lips that were just open enough to breath. He ran his tongue in far enough to signal he wanted more. While the kisses became more intense, they were still soft and slow. One hand ran up your back under his shirt, and the other found it's way into your hair which guided your head to the side so he had better access to your neck. Your breathing was getting eratic just from the contact alone and he was loving what his kisses were doing to you. You inhaled and exhaled deeply to try to slow your racing heart but when his lips touched your neck and he began to suck and lick on the soft skin below your ear and jaw, you lost it. You let out the most sensual moan you've ever heard come from yourself that didn't involve penetration. You felt him smile against your neck and you apologized for the outburst.  
“Please noona... do NOT be sorry... I'm glad to know I make you feel that way.”  
Your hands found their way up to his chest where you could feel his heartbeat. You were glad to know you had the same effect on him. You decided to tease him a little by giving him featherlight touches starting at his cheek. Running down his neck, that glorious, sensual neck, down to the dip by his collarbone, down his shoulder.....  
“ahhhhhh.... noona.... p...please.... that feels....”  
but he didn't even need to finish the statement since the tremble in his body and the heavy breaths that were on your neck said it all. He brought his lips back to yours as his hand on your back pulled you so close to him that paper couldn't even fit between you. His tongue found it's way into your mouth... soft and slow... movements so sensual that your body felt like it was completely under his control. He knew the effect his kissing had on you – so he lingered there... gradually increasing the want... the need... the desire that was building and burning between your thighs. You felt your body getting hotter with every second that passed  
“I want you Kim Yugyeom..... here... now... and forever.... ”  
A groan escaped his lips that you had never heard before as he pressed his growing erection into your hipbone.  
“What do you want Yugyeom-ahhhhhh....” the last syllable extended by another roll of his hips into your area that was hotter than you wanted to admit.  
“Do you REALLY want to know...?” he whispered into your ear, his breath warm, damp, and needy. You nodded yes while running your hands through his dark silky hair, slightly grabbing at it every few seconds.  
“I want you to call me oppa when I make love to you.....”  
You had always laughed off his “Oppa” request on the phone when saying goodnight since you thought it was silly. I mean, he is a LOT younger than you so it's not really proper to call him oppa.  
“Yugyeom-ah, baby... really? THAT'S what you want?”  
He stuck his bottom lip out into a pout as he usually did to get his way. You kissed him on his nose and deeply sighed.  
“I'll think about it....”  
He wasn't convinced but didn't let that stop the progress of the events.  
You decided to reach down between his legs and place your hand softly on his dick to let him know you wanted it. He gasped at the contact but smiled shyly while pushing into your hand. You quickly removed it and brought your finger up wagging it back and forth as if to say no, no, no! You sat up on your knees and instructed Yugyeom to lean up against the headboard. He propped up several pillows and leaned against them as you moved to grab your phone and start a playlist you had created just for this visit. Your figured now was as good as any time to start your fun.  
As he leaned against the headboard and got comfortable, you lit a few candles you had on the bedside table and pressed play..... “Like You” by Hoody began to fill the room.  
“Nice.....” was the only word to come from his lips. You started to dance sensually around the bed, teasing him by never breaking eye contact with him. Running your hands up under his tshirt that hung off of one shoulder and wriggling your hips in circles to the beat. You're nowhere close to the dancer he is but you wanted to show him a sexier side. The candles provided enough light that you could see the smile on his face as he watched your every move as you danced. Standing at the foot of the bed, you slipped a hand down into the top of your boyshorts. He licked his lips and let out a growl that could only be defined as lustful. You dipped your fingers into your wet heat while biting on your bottom lip, then as you brought your hand to your mouth to suck on your fingers, his mouth dropped open and his hands immediately went to palm his hardened dick. You knew at this point, you had him exactly where you wanted him. You crawled onto the bottom of the bed on your hands and knees up to him where your tongue found it's way to his mouth. His hands wrapped into your hair to pull you closer but you released yourself from his grip and began placing kisses along his collarbone, then his his chest. You heard a light thud and looked up to see his head had fallen back against the headboard and his eyes had closed. His neck was wide open. Begging for attention. A request you could not deny. You licked up one side to his ear where you took your time breathing for him......  
“Are you tired yet.... Do you want me to stop....” as you sucked on his earlobe catching the metal of his earring in your mouth and tugging gently.  
“N.....No... P...Please.... Do...Not... S..Stop.....” he panted against your hair and you could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath.  
The attention to his ear made him shudder.....  
You sucked on his neck lightly and he tilted his head to give you more access. You have had dreams about that neck and here it was....yours for the taking. At that time you realized his arm was moving beneath you. You look down and realized he was palming his erection over his boxers. You tapped on his arm to make him stop....  
“No baby... that's my job...” you whispered...  
“But noona... I need... I.....” he paused.....  
“Use your words baby... what do you need from me?” you asked....  
“I need you to touch me.... please....” he whispered into your lips and you took in a deep breath that was seriously needed. The room was starting to spin as you were being consumed by the beauty that is Kim Yugyeom.  
He looked absolutely wrecked and you hadn't even begun. He was begging for something, anything....  
“I'm getting there baby... be patient... noona is gonna take care of you so good.... so very good” as you kissed his lips softly licking his bottom lip as you did.  
You backed up just enough to be able to tap his hip so he would raise up and you could pull his boxers down. You tossed them somewhere into the abyss of the room uncaring where they landed. His stiff member was harder than you've ever seen before, laying against the line of hair that lead down from his belly button. The tip leaking precum from the slit, glossing the top in the candlelight. It was just as beautiful as the rest of him and the sight made you wetter than ever. You kissed your way down his chest, licking and biting each nipple along the way. His stomach muscles twitched as you traced their outlines with your tongue all the way down until your chin bumped the top of his throbbing member causing a moan to escape from his barely opened mouth.  
“You OK?” you asked him.  
“oh... god... yes...” was all he could get out as his hands found their way to your hair again. You licked the precum from the tip and ran your tongue around the ridge making Yuggie grasp a handful of hair in appreciation. You took this as a signal for more...  
You opened your mouth as wide as you could and lowered your head down until you felt the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat. You then closed your mouth around him. His size was so much that even taking him all the way into your mouth as far as it could go, he still didn't fit all the way in. You swallowed hard around the head and his grasp in your hair tightened from the pressure on his length. You pressed your tongue flat against the underside of his length and slowly pulled back up until only the tip remained in your hot, wet mouth. The moans that came from him let you know that you were doing things to his satisfaction which only made you want to do it more. You were definitely getting your oral fixation filled when Yugyeom came to visit. He loved your blow jobs just as much as you loved giving them. You began pumping his length into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat everytime. After a short time you hummed against his member that sent vibations through his body and you felt his legs twitch beneath you. He grabbed your hair and pulled hard so that he pulled you off of him in one quick motion.  
“You have... have to... s..stop... noona... please... I'm gonna come... if you keep... keep doing that... and I... uhnnnn... I know it's... late... but I want... want to fuck you... so bad... it's been... too... too long... please....” his breathing coming out as heavy panting and his eyes half lidded with desire and lust.  
“so please... please... let me fuck you...now!”  
You backed up to remove your panties and threw them to the floor. You were about to remove his tshirt from your body but he stopped you.  
“please... leave... leave it on... I love you naked... but it's sexy that you have it on.... please noona?”  
As if you deny him of anything. You crawled back up to him kissing his legs all the way from his ankles to his thighs. When you reached his erection you just licked the tip and kept going up. His hand quickly went between your legs as you moved to straddle him.  
“Oh my...god.... noona.... you're so wet... all because of me? For me?”  
“Well like you said Yugyeom-ah it's been while. And I haven't touched myself for weeks, since I found out you were going to visit because I wanted to save it all for you, so don't be surprised if it doesn't take me long and I'm sure i'll have more than one for you.”  
He brought his fingers to his mouth to taste you and it made you shiver from your head to your toes. You were so ready to be full of him that you felt like you were dripping wet. He put his hands on your sides as you straddled him, still leaning up against the headboard so you were face to face. He ran his hands under the tshirt and up to your breasts where he rubbed them gently while pinching your hard nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. You positioned yourself over his length, placing the tip at your entrance. You held him in place with one hand and placed your other arm around his neck. Once you had him in place, you moved the other arm around his neck as well and stared into his eyes. There was a fire there you had never seen and it was everything he had within him not to thrust up into you. You ran your tongue along his lips and smiled at him.  
“Are you ready for me Mr. Kim? Do you know how much I've missed you Yuggie?”  
You couldn't stand the torture either as he bit his bottom lip so hard you thought it would bleed.  
“PLEASE noona... if you don't.... I'm.....”  
and with that you slowly started to slide down onto him, inch by inch.  
“What... Oppa.....? What are you doing to do....... op...pa?”  
His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He wrapped both arms around you under his shirt and lifted it so that your chests touched skin on skin. Once he was all the way in and you were completely seated on him you took a second to adjust to his size and he could feel you relax on him.  
“oh god... noona... you're so wet and hot for me... are you OK?”  
“oh yes Yugyeom oppa.... I am very good. Fuck me oppa... I want to feel your dick throb in me when you cum.”  
You started to swivel your hips in circles and alternated that with rising and falling on his hardness. Each time you sank down you would grind in a circle on him which elicited the most gutteral moans you've ever heard. The feelings you were experiencing were nothing like ever before.  
“oppa.... oh my.... god... oppa... I'm so close”  
with that he grabbed your hips and made you stop – you looked at him like he was absolutely crazy.  
“Yugyeom-ahhhh... what are you.....”  
“If you come right now.... it's... it's gonna make... make me come... and I'm not ready to stop.... stop yet... noona... please.....”  
He managed to ward off your orgasm but your body was trembling. You NEEDED to cum.  
“HEY!!!!... I have a surprise for you. I was gonna wait, but now seems like a good time.”  
“KIM YUGYEOM! What could possibly be so important RIGHT NOW?”  
“Just trust me.... please noona?”  
you did, you completely trusted him. You moved off of him so he could retrieve a small, flat, rectangular box from his suitcase. He returned to the bed and sat down and handed it to you. You opened it to find a long black blindfold made of velvet on one side and silk on the other. You had discussed with him, at length, about wanting to try sensory deprivation to achieve subspace. You couldn't believe he remembered.  
“I saw it in a shop in Seoul and I thought you might let me try to be the one to get you where you want to be.”  
The fact that he wanted to be the one to take you into subspace really told you how much he loved you. Kim Yugyeom was shy. VERY shy. But here he was ready to make your fantasy become reality. You removed the blindfold from the box, feeling the fabric beneath your fingers. The velvet side warm while the silk side was cool. You handed it to him to tie around your head with the soft, warm velvet facing your eyes.  
He got behind you and wrapped it around your head, constantly asking for your approval.  
“How does that feel baby? Too tight? Can you see anything? Does it feel ok?”  
“Everything is perfect.... oppa. Please direct me to where you want me. I am yours to control.”

He laid you back on the bed and moved you to scoot back so that your entire body was in the center of the bed. He placed each arm out to the side and slightly placed your legs open but flat. You were completely blinded. Everything was black. You felt the bed dip as he moved around you. He started at your face and placed small light kisses all over. This made you giggle a little as it tickeled.  
“Relax noona... I want you to love this.”  
You took a few deep breaths and the room was still other than the playlist still going on your phone. Suddenly you felt a single fingertip lightly touch the top of your foot. It slowly moved up to your ankle where it circled lightly. Then disappeared. It then reappeared on the skin between your breasts and lightly ran down to your belly button. Then disappeared. Next was the inside of your right elbow, down to your wrist. Then disappeared. This continued over your entire body randomly – never able to tell where the next touch was going to be. You felt your head getting dizzy and you began to feel like you were floating. Yugyeom sensed the change in your mood and body -  
“noona are you ok? Do you want me to continue?”  
“more.... more oppa.... p..please oppa... don't stop.” you whispered....  
then you felt a kiss... a featherlight dusting of lips more than a kiss, on your hip bone, that made your body shudder. His tongue lightly passed across the area, then disappeared. Then you felt his lips on your right nipple, lightly sucking and licking around the hardened nub. Then his teeth on your left nipple, biting, which sent a pain through your chest. A welcome pain that made you even more lightheaded. And tingly. All over. Then it too disappeared. You waited for the next spot to be touched... and waited.... and waited.  
“yug........”  
“mmmmmmm......yeah”  
“where are you.......” your voice was just a whisper.......  
“I'm here baby...... he whispered back  
“don't leave... me...” you barely got out......  
“I'm not going anywhere love.... I'm just looking at how beautiful you look right now. Can I take your picture? Just your face and shoulders... You look so beautiful.”  
“mmmmm.... ok... sure.....” was all you could whisper

You felt drunk. Intoxicated from the touch of him. You heard him but he sounded a thousand miles away. You thought to yourself that you felt like you were floating but you knew you weren't and you knew he would keep you safe. You just couldn't get the words out.  
Next you felt a hot breath on your hip bone as he kissed it. Then his hands slipped between your thighs and he lightly touched your swollen clit which made your whole body shiver. You were still so wet from the previous penetration and you realized how much you missed the feeling of something there. You tried to spread your legs further but they felt like lead. He realized you were trying to move and helped you.  
“mmmmmm....... good girl” he growled at the action as he ran two fingers up and down your slick slit which soaked him. Since you could not see, your hearing was heightened even over the music and you could hear him sucking your juices from his hand. He moved them back to your warm folds and began massaging the area without entering you. He returned to your magical button and began rubbing his thumb around it in circles. The contact just about made you cum right there. He then placed the two fingers back into your lips and spread your wetness around.  
“ahhhhhh.... noona... so very, VERY wet for me. Would you like oppa to taste you? Hmmmmm? Would you like my tongue inside of you?”  
You couldn't verbally respond so you just grunted out a whimper at the thought of it.  
You felt the bed move again and Yugyeoms hard length brushed against your leg as he moved over you. Smearing precum on your knee as he passed. He pulled up on your knees to bend them and positioned himself between your legs with his hands under your legs and on each side of your hips. The next thing you felt was his warm, wet tongue on your clit. Rolling around it making your hips push up into the touch.  
“ummmmmm noona, you taste sooooo good for oppa. Do you want more?”  
All you could do was moan......  
Instantly his tongue dove into you hard and fast. He began lapping up all of your juices and your hands could only grab onto the sheets because your arms felt like you couldn't control them. Within a matter of minutes you were on the edge.  
You thrust your hips up with each movement of Yugyeoms tongue.  
“ahhhhhh... ahhhh... oppa... I'm gonna... I'm... gon....na... oh god oppa... I'm gonna cum.... ohhhh fuuuuuck.”  
the harder you came, the more Yugyeom pushed his face into you, covering himself with your wetness. You could feel him rutting himself into the bed but you couldn't move. The room was spinning but the intensity of your release made you want even more Kim Yugyeom.  
You finally found a way to lift your arms and pulled on his hair with your hands. You barely were able to speak......  
“Yug.... uhnnnnn... oppa... can you … please... fuck me now? Please? I need you to fill me up.... I'm begging... Please....”  
He crawled up to meet your face, about to remove the blindfold.....  
“no... leave it... please.”  
you couldn't see but you could hear the smirk on his face.  
“But can I take the shirt off now? It's hot in here”  
He helped you remove it and tossed it to the floor.  
He flipped you over on your stomach and pulled your hips up so your ass was in the air. He put 2 fingers in you to spread your juices on his throbbing dick. He grabbed you and slowly pulled you back onto him instead of him sliding into you. It was a natural high how he made you feel. He pushed you forward and backward so that you were fucking back on him. He quickly adapted to the beat of the song playing, House of Cards by BTS. Eventually he was rolling his hips into you and grunting with each thrust. You pushed yourself up onto your hands and met his thrust by fucking yourself back onto him.  
“Please baby.... Calm down” he sang along with the words which drove you even more crazy. Within minutes you were cumming again without warning him.  
“ahhhh god noona.... did you just come again baby? I feel you throbbing around me and it's so, so wet... oh my god”

you felt your face flush and get hot as you felt your own cum running down the back of your thigh.  
“I warned you ahead of time – its been... been awhile baby... and you're doing things to me I've never felt.”  
The song changed to your favorite current song – July by Kris Wu.  
You felt the need to sing it to him as he continued fucking you from behind. His hand in your hair pulling your head back so that your back arched and he hit the perfect spot within you.  
“tell me what you wanna say, show me how you feeling babe.....”  
he continued to thrust into you with the beat of the music. The steady pace with the soothing music and the two of you found a rhythm that was sensual. Easy. Fuckin fantastic feeling.  
He decided he would pick up where you left off....  
“I know what you like you know that imma keep it comin...uh -  
something 'bout this moet got you in the mood.....”  
You felt the heat boiling between your legs again just by his movements alone. You, yourself couldn't believe that you were about to cum again.  
“Oppa.....?”  
“yeah baby......”  
“Do you want another one?”  
“really? Already? Again?”  
“I can't help it... I'm so close... Please... Don't stop... right there.... yeah keep hitting right there.....”  
“do it baby... let me feel you... cum all over my dick... Show much how much you love me.... make me wet all over with your love... come on baby... Do it.....”  
He leaned over your back so he was whispering in your ear, one arm holding himself up and the other wrapped around your body with his hand on your throat, lightly squeezing. The sensation that caused was euphoric and his warm breath in your ear pushed you over the edge.  
“oooohhhhh fuck oppa.... I'm cumming... fuck me.... FUCK ME YUGYEOM....”  
The words that poured from you made his grip on your throat tighten slightly and you groaned at the feeling of the choke hold and the orgasm mixed together.  
He released your throat and sat back up still sliding in and out of you while your juices seeped out and ran down the back of both your thighs and caused the front of his to stick to you with each thrust.  
He asked you if it was ok to change positions and you agreed. You would agree to anything he wanted to do.  
NOW PLAYING: The Hills by The Weekend  
“Do you still want the blindfold” he asked as he leaned back on his heels while pulling you back to sit on him, rock hard still inside of you. You're now on your knees with your feet on the outside of his legs rocking back onto him with his arms wrapped around your torso holding onto your breasts. You wrapped your arm up and back around his head and dropped your head back onto his shoulder.  
“Can I leave it on for now?” you whispered into his neck as he slowly rocked up into you.  
“yes baby... but I'm taking it off when I get ready to cum. I wanna see your face.... your eyes..... when I cum in you....... Is that okay?”  
“yeah.... I'm under your control remember.....”  
I think he really enjoyed the power you had given him.  
He moved one hand down between your legs and begin to rub your extremely swollen clit while he rocked up into you. He was sucking on your neck where it met your shoulder like it was his last meal.  
“Gahhhh... baby girl if I had known the blindfold would do this to you..... I would've bought it for you long ago....” he whispered into your ear.  
“It's not just the blindfold Yug.... Yugyeom oppa.... it's you... it's all you baby... you're making my body do this.....”  
You grab his hand that was rubbing your clit to stop the overstimulation.  
“Do you want me to stop noona?”  
“no... no... please no... you just gotta stop rubbing there for a minute or Im not gonna be able to last with you.”  
You start grinding down on him as he continues to rock up into you to the beat of the music. You turned your head so that you can kiss him. Deep. Wet. Messy.  
He holds your hips down so you can't move and gives you quick hard thrust up into you and you feel another orgasm on the horizon.  
“Yugyeom-ahhhh... I think... I'm getting close.... again..... fuck Yugyeom.....”  
You feel one hand move and release your blindfold from your eyes. You look at him and he looks COMPLETELY WRECKED. Hair a mess, eyes hooded, mouth parted open and panting hot breath onto your shoulder and neck........  
“wait for me noona.... can you... can you wait for me... I'm close.... so close....”  
“I'll try oppa but... ahhhhhh... please... please... cum for me... I need to cum.....  
I don't know.... I can't hold it....”  
His thrust get faster and deeper....  
“ahhhh noona... baby... I'm right here... fuck me... noona fuck me... ahhhh I'm cumming.....”  
You thrust down on him as hard as he's slamming up into you and juices flow from both of you mixing together inside of you. Proving to be too much to stay inside as it's leaking out as soon as it happens.  
“FUCK oppa.... oh my god......”  
“I know... baby... I got you.... just relax... I got you...” he panted into your ear as he tries to catch his breath and holds your body as close to him as he can.  
Your body goes limp on him and he lays you both down on your side while he's still inside you. Your mind is reeling, you're lightheaded again and the room is spinning. He slowly slides out of you and the sensation of more movement is UNREAL. He starts to get up off of the bed and you whimper as he moves.....  
“Don't go... please.... stay with me....”  
“I just gotta get a wet towel to clean us up noona. I promise to be right back....”  
“hurry... please.....”  
He runs to the bathroom, the water turns on, then off and you feel him get back on the bed. He rolls you onto your back where he takes the warm, wet towel and begins to wipe down your whole body starting at your face and it feels wonderful.  
He moves down touching every inch of you. The candles have burned out. The music has stopped. The room is still spinning. Your pussy is still throbbing and very sensitive. And very wet. When he gets to that area, he takes extra care not to overstimulate you. He doesn't want to make your body jerk. He wants you to relax and ride out your feelings. After he cleans you both up he pulls the covers over your now trembling body. It's daylight outside now. He gives you some water and cuddles you to keep you warm.  
As you start to regain a normal sense of conciousness, you look over to Yugyeom and he's staring at you.  
“Wha... why are you looking at me like that?”  
“no reason – I just wanna make sure you're ok before I fall asleep. You are ok right noona?”  
“I'm better than OK Yugyeom. You're here. 2 days early. THAT was absolutely amazing! We have 8 more days together. What more could I ask for?”  
“I love you noona.... I'm glad you wanted me to do that with you. I hoped I wasn't overstepping by getting the blindfold but.....”  
“Yuggie – I've never told anyone else about that fantasy. There's no one else I trusted to do it.”  
he pulled you closer (if that was possible) and smiled as he nuzzled your neck. You run your fingers through his hair and move his head so you can kiss him on his neck. That beautiful neck that has been the focus of so many wonderful thoughts. And you never want it to end.

“I love you Kim Yugyeom!”  
“I love you too noona.....”


	2. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full day of Yugyeoms visit with you. You're learning a lot about your boyfriend and while there's some surprises, it's not all bad. Actually, it's all really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell. For sure. I don't care though. I hope my love for Yugyeom shows in this story. I hope each chapter proves to be better than the last.

Saturday morning - 11:00am

Yugyeom was still asleep. You started the coffee pot & decided to take a quick shower, check emails, and try to find something for the 2 of you to do for the day. 

You had only been out of the shower for about an hour. Sitting there long enough to have a second cup while you scanned the local shopping ads. That's when you felt 2 arms snake around your shoulders from behind and had that warm, soft voice in your ear.  
"There you are..... I missed you when I woke up. Why didn't you wake me?" He said as he looked through ads over your shoulder.  
"Well you had a long flight and we were up pretty late after you arrived.... I thought you should sleep while you could."  
"I really need to get on your time zone while I'm here so if you're awake, I'm awake, deal?" He said holding out his pinky for a childlike promise.  
"Fine.... Whatever you say" and you hooked your pinky with his.  
"But if you need sleep you must tell me. JYP will never let you come back if you go home exhausted".  
"Ok - ok, so what are we doing today?" He asked as he moved around to sit next to you on the couch.  
"Since I didn't know you were coming early I didn't really plan anything for today but we can go have lunch somewhere and go do some shopping, maybe come back here for dinner & watch a movie or something?" You suggested.  
"Or something sounds good. I'll take a quick shower and we can go".

While he showered, you changed clothes, did your hair, put on some makeup and were trying to decide on shoes when Yugyeom stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was wet, his body still damp from the shower, wearing only a pair of skin tight black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

' _You MUST stop staring - STOP STARING. DAMN IT - stop staring_ ' you told yourself as you took a deep breath.  
"What's wrong noona?" He asked...  
"Nothing Yuggie, just trying to figure out what shoes to wear" you sighed as if it were a life altering decision. He stepped into the closet doorway and scanned your collection. "Can I make a suggestion?" He asked.  
"Please....!" You responded, not taking your eyes off the shoes lining your closet.  
"I like the blue & pink Converse, the platforms" he stated, pointing at them.  
"Ahhh cute ... Converse it is then!" You smiled as you grabbed them and returned to the bed to put them on. You had a cute, white, bell sleeve top and a pair of ripped, faded jeans with studs on them. Yugyeom had told you on two separate occasions that he liked both of those items so your outfit was put together with him in mind. He was dressed casually. Black skinny jeans, a pink oversized sweater with black patches on the elbows, a floral SnapBack, and black sneakers. He was beautiful as always.

The two of you left your apartment building & headed for your car. You were both hungry & decided on a local place with a large variety of different types of food on the menu. After lunch, you decided to head to the shopping district of Houston. After you parked, you headed to the string of shops. You weren't looking for anything in particular or specific. Just anything interesting. You liked to buy something out of the ordinary whenever you were with Yugyeom because it always left you with a good memory of your time together.

You strolled hand in hand, fingers intertwined. It was nice to just have him there. You came across a shop that simply had "ARTWORK" on a sign outside. Framed, unframed, posters, oil paintings, etc. You entered & were immediately drawn to a picture in a shiny silver frame. A 24x36 photo print in black and white. The subject was a woman with her back to the camera. She was on the floor, sitting on her lower legs. Feet tucked up under her naked body. Her arms were behind her back and bound together. Not just tied though. These were intricate knots that laced her arms together from her hands all the way up almost to her shoulders. You had seen this type of bondage before. 'Shibari'. You had researched it a little previously and found it intriguing. Beautiful. You explained it to Yugyeom and he seemed quite interested & offered to buy it for you. You objected and wanted to pay for it yourself but that pouty lip came out that he knew would almost always get him his way. Not that you needed much convincing. You knew it would look great in your bedroom that was done in white and gray with splashes of bright color. As you both continued to walk from shop to shop, you received a phone call from your sister so you stopped walking to dig through your bag to find some information she was asking for. Yugyeom tapped you on the shoulder & mouthed he was "going inside this shop" and he pointed towards a doorway. You were on the phone for several minutes and as you were hanging up, Yugyeom emerged from the shop with a small black plastic shopping bag in his hand. 

"Whatcha got?" You asked  
"Just some souvenirs" he answered nonchalantly & without hesitation.  
"How nice.... Anywhere else you wanna go today?" You asked as your fingers interlaced into each other's again.  
"Not really.... Unless you can find some Soju to take home for dinner?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah we can stop at the liquor store on the way back".

It was about 6:30pm by the time you made your way back to the apartment. You put him to work hanging up your new picture. He poured you both a shot of the Soju & headed to the bedroom with a hammer & nail. You changed into your favorite denim shorts & a Tshirt while he found a place for your new art. Above the headboard of the bed, front and center. It was truly beautiful. He then decided to get out of his sweater & skinny jeans opting for a comfy Tshirt & jogging pants. Neither of you were hungry enough for a full dinner but you knew Soju on an empty stomach was not a good idea. You grabbed the bottle, the 2 shot glasses & some snacks before heading to the living room where you both got comfortable on the couch.

Yugyeom was the first to speak up...  
"Hey, you wanna play a game?"  
He was up to something.  
"That depends... What kind of game?" You asked trying to figure out the angle he was going for.  
"Why do you look scared noona? I don't know, Spin the Bottle, CandyLand, Truth or Dare, something like that." He shrugged as he made suggestions.  
"Well there's only 2 of us so spin the bottle won't work. Uhm, I don't own CandyLand because yeah.... I just don't, But we can play truth or dare. This might be interesting." You smirked still trying to figure out what he was up to.

You gathered the alcohol & snacks and located a single dice in a drawer in the kitchen & moved to the dining room table. Each person would roll. If you got an even # you had to drink a shot. An odd # meant you choose between truth or dare. You grabbed your phone & portable speaker and started some music. One thing about being with Yugyeom, he knew you always wanted music on & he LOVED that. Since you were a dancer in your younger years & then a choreographer in your early 20's, You two would always end up dancing or just acting goofy. Sometimes he would start free-styling for you which you could literally sit and watch for hours.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Pour Up - DEAN**

Truth or Dare - no limits - complete honesty - anything goes.

You told Yugyeom to roll first.  
He rolled a 4 - and drank a shot.  
You rolled a 6 - and drank a shot.  
He rolled a 2 - and drank a shot.  
You rolled another 6 - and downed your 2nd shot.  
"One of us is going to be very drunk if we keep this up " he stated and you both giggled at the obvious as he inspected the dice to make sure there were actually odd numbers of dots on there at all.

Finally he rolled a 1.....  
"Truth.... Or dare...." You asked with a smirk.  
"Truth..." He spit out ready for whatever you asked.  
"Hmmmm... Ok let's see... Anything goes right? Have you ever done ANYTHING sexual with any of the Got7 members?" you tapped your fingers on the table as you waited.  
You could see Yugyeoms face turn 5 shades of red as his gaze lowered to his lap where he began rubbing his hands down his thighs to remove the sweat that was obviously starting to form. You already had your answer.  
"Ok. We're being honest here right? Ok" he inhaled deeply and forced it out through his mouth. "Yeah.... I've made out with Jinyoung & Jackson a few times, just kissing. Oh and BamBam too. At separate times... Not all at the same time!" He made sure to add. He was staring at you for a reaction. You nodded slowly taking in the new information.  
You grabbed the dice & let it drop, not breaking your eye contact with him. It's a 3.  
"Truth or dare noona?" He continued his stare.  
"Truth...." You couldn't look away from him, thinking of him kissing the other G7 members.  
"Hmmmm.... Ok, honestly, how do you feel about that bit of information then?" He waited for your response.  
"Actually.... I kinda, really, find it EXTREMELY hot" you answered as you leaned back into your chair, crossing your legs, waiting for him to roll.  
5......  
"Truth ... Or dare.... Yugyeom-ahhh - what's it gonna be?" You were still focused on the visual of his last answer.  
"Truth.... Why not" he stated and poured you each another shot.  
You both drank without needing to while you searched for another secret you might want to know.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Secret - Miyavi**

"Do you have any kinks? OTHER than the oppa thing! I already know that one!" You cut him off so he couldn't use that.  
"Uhmmm.... Ok.... I like to be tied up" his voice trailing off into a whisper.  
"What? What was that?" You giggled from the alcohol.  
"Really noona? You heard me! I like to be tied up!" He stated louder.  
"Is that soooo.... My little Yugyeommie likes to be submissive huh? I never would have guessed it."  
You poured each of you a shot & you both drank.  
"Your turn noona" he pushed the dice toward you.  
3.....  
Before he even gets out the question .....  
"TRUTH"...... You spit out as  
you stared directly into his eyes. You licked your bottom lip and took the side between your teeth unconsciously. It was suddenly getting very warm in your apartment.  
"Mmmm.... Ok.... Any kinks I don't know about?" He smirked.  
"Well you know about my neck fetish but I like to be choked, if it's done properly." You replied.

  
"Really.....? *Note to self Yugyeom.... Research proper choking techniques*" he commented out loud.  
You grinned and poured each of you another shot.  
It was his turn....  
5.....  
"Truth or....."  
"Truth!" He stopped you before you finished.  
"Ok Yuggie..... Most number of orgasms in a single session & how long was that session?" You quipped, a smirk on your lips, flicking your eyebrow up as if you thought you had stumped him.  
"4 orgasms, 2 hours" he spit out without even thinking about it.  
"Yugyeom-ah!!!! WOW!!!! I see I have a challenge on my hands" you were a little shocked. He leaned back in his chair raising his feet to sit them on your thigh, crossed at the ankles.  
"Your turn noona......." He slid the dice over to you.  
5......  
"Dare" you rushed out without thinking. You began to wonder what silly task he would instruct you to do.  
He placed both feet back on the floor & sat up to rest his elbows on his knees, leaning towards you.  
"Hmmmm ok..... Interesting....  
I dare you...." He leaned in for a kiss that was soft, sensual, & breathtaking. Literally.  
"To tie me up....." He moved to kissing your neck.  
"Have your way with me" he moved back to your lips, this time exploring your mouth fully with his tongue.  
"And put me in subspace. I wanna feel what you felt last night" he whispered into your lips.  
You were speechless. He moved a few strands of hair away from your eyes as you sat staring at him. You began to grin and finally found your voice.  
"Uhmmmmm ok Yug but I'll have to find something to tie....." He stopped you.

"Hold on - Stay right there" he got up & went to the bedroom. He returned with the little black shopping bag from earlier today.  
"Will this work....?" He motioned for you to open it.  
You removed a box from the bag that contained "purple silk bondage ties".  
"I thought since the blindfold was a hit that maybe these would be too" he said shyly.  
You didn't say anything. You picked up the box, your phone & speaker, grabbed Yugyeoms hand, and led him to the bedroom. The only words you spoke on the way as you turned around and walked backwards still holding his hand....  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, Mr. Kim?"  
"Oh my god..... Yes.... I am so ready...." His eyes wide at the prospect that you were really down for this.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Shape of You - Ed Sheerhan**

Yugyeom loves this song. As soon as it started playing, the alcohol took over and he began to dance in the bedroom as you were setting things up. You found 2 hooks that you could attach to the headboard to secure the ties to. As you're walking past him, giggling at his silliness, he grabs your hand with his right hand and wraps his left arm around your waist and spins you around. Your legs slot together as you dance with him rubbing your bodies together. You loved it. You loved having these times with him. You knew now that every time you hear this song, you would think about this moment. He slides his hand down your back, over the curve of your ass, and squeezed it. Your crotches are grinding on each other's thighs and you are completely turned on. Yugyeom never fails to drive you crazy. He starts to whisper the words into your ear....

" _Girl you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me....._

_Come on now, follow my lead....  I may be crazy, don't mind me...._

_Say boy, let's not talk too much,  grab on my waist, put that body on me,_

_come on now, follow my lead, come on, come on now follow my lead"_

Your head is swimming in the words, the dance, the man...  
You remember that tonight is about him, not you. You regain your composure. You pulled back from him and push him down onto the bed. He sits up on his elbows, looking out at you from under his hair. You straddle him and pull his shirt up over his head & toss it across the room. You lean down to kiss him & he whispers in the most silly manner, "take me noona.... I'm all yours". You kissed him quickly then sit up to discuss some things.....  
"So how far do you want to go with this Yug?"  
"What do you mean noona?"  
"Well do you JUST want to be tied up or do you want the blindfold too? Do you want to include sensory deprivation as well?"  
He hadn't even thought about the blindfold.  
"Yes! Yeah get the blindfold!" He was very eager. You retrieved the blindfold from the closet where you had placed it back in the original box.  
"Ok we need a safe word Yug".  
"Hmmmmm.... Really?" He asked. "Just green, yellow, or red isn't enough?"  
"Not always - it's better to have a word you don't normally use everyday. How about Mayday? It seems appropriate!" He laughed but agreed to your suggestion.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Playboy - EXO**

You climbed behind Yugyeom on your knees and placed the blindfold around his head & tied it. He immediately makes verbal note of the lack of vision. "Whaaaaa..... This is weird noona" he comments, feeling his hand through the air obviously searching for you.  
"Just remember - MAYDAY ok?" You said as you touched his hand.  
"Yes, yes, I know."

You made him lay down & scoot up towards the headboard. You stretched his arms out to reach up to each side where you proceeded to tie his wrist into the purple silk ties.  
"How's that Gyeommie? Not too tight? Too loose?"  
"They're fine noona" he responded, his voice sounded so small & unsure.  
"Promise you'll used the word if it gets too much okay?"  
"Yes noona, I got it! I promise!"

After you were sure that Yugyeoms wrist were secured in the purple silk ties, you stepped back to admire your work of the knots you had learned when you first discovered Shibari. They were basic. Tight & secure but could be released by just pulling on the free tail of the strip of material. Since this was the first time you had attempted them you knew they weren't perfect by any means but they did what they were intended to do.

Yugyeom squirmed on the bed.  
"Noona..... Where are you?"

"I'm right here baby boy..... Uh oppa... Just looking.... God you are beautiful. Do you want to be fully bound or just your hands?" You wanted to leave the intensity level up to him. He lay there shirtless but still in his joggers & Calvin Klein boxer briefs that were slightly higher than the waistband of his pants.

"Uhm let's just do hands.... This time..." He smirked after finishing the statement.  
"Hmmmm.... This time huh. Already planning a NEXT time are you?" You were sure he could hear the smile on your face.

"Well if it goes anything like yours did last night? Absolutely I am!" He stated matter-of-factly.  
You couldn't help but walk over and lean over him, placing one hand on his chest, the other in his hair, while your lips found his in a quick but intense kiss that left him chasing after you when you pulled away. His wrist restraints, however, reminded him he wasn't going anywhere. You were enjoying this a little too much.

You moved to the dresser to retrieve some things you had stashed awhile back. A small wooden box containing a feather, a strip of leftover leather that you had used when making some of your jewelry, a bottle of massage oil that warmed with touch - And a cock ring you had bought recently just for Yugyeom. It was silver and heavy. He had told you once on the phone that he wouldn't mind trying one. You worried it would hurt given how much he grew when fully hard but you had a safe word in place.  
"Hey Yuggie, you remember if anything gets painful or uncomfortable, please use the safe word ok...."  
"Okaaaaay noona, come on. I'll be fine. I'm a big boy". He sighed urging you on.  
"Yes.... You are" you mumbled as you returned to the bed, in response to him being fine AND a big boy.

"Want some music baby?" You asked. since he had very little control of the night, you wanted to give him the option of choosing some things.  

"Always...." He whispered as he followed sounds you made around the room. You found your phone and hit the playlist titled "quiet time with Yuggie". You hit shuffle and laid it down on the bedside table.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Body by Mino**

The instant the song started you could tell he was into it. Trying to do subtle body rolls into the bed. He had bent his knees so his feet were flat on the mattress and he was putting on quite the show for you. Lightly rolling his shoulders down into the mattress as he lifted his hips to roll them up. If it were up to him he would probably be up dancing.  
"You gonna be still baby boy?" You asked him. Not that you weren't enjoying his horizontal dance....

"Yes noona .... I'll behave" he said shyly as he stopped, squeezing his knees together before stretching his legs out and lowering them down flat onto the bed.

"Oh no.... Don't behave oppa. Just enjoy what's about to happen ok?" You whispered into his ear which startled him some since he didn't hear you come so close.

You ran your hand through his hair and lightly kissed his cheek before straddling his stomach still fully clothed. "Hey why do you have on more clothes than me noona?"

"No questions yet Yugyeom. We haven't even started." And automatically the lower lip went into pout mode. You leaned down with your hands on each side of his head and bit his lower lip before sucking on it to sooth it. The lowest most sensual groan escaped his lips which only fueled your desire to make this an absolutely amazing experience for him. You turned his head to his left, exposing his neck. That same neck that you had dreams about. That same neck that you found yourself staring at while he watched tv sitting on the couch. That same neck that was a perfect fit for your head when you sat next to him on that couch and fell asleep on his shoulder. You leaned down & sucked lightly on the skin where his neck met his shoulder. He whimpered and you felt his dick starting to get hard through his pants. You licked up the soft skin that tasted so delicious and stopped right below his ear where he was most sensitive. You swirled your tongue around the area ending it with a soft open mouth kiss. He exhaled sharply as you pulled away from him slightly. You could feel his whole body tremble under you.  
"You ok oppa?" You whispered against his ear, dragging it out, making it sound as sexual as possible.  
"Ahh.... Yes..... I'm... F-fine" he stuttered out. "This is REALLY intense when you can't see or move" he said as his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed hard & you stroked your fingers lightly over his Adam's apple as he did.

He licked his lips in an effort to obtain more moisture on them, dry from his open-mouth breathing. You ran your finger over his bottom lip which he sucked into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before you ran it over his bottom lip again. This was going better than you could have ever planned. You just prayed you could hold out long enough to get him where he wanted to be. Subspace.

You kept your voice at a lower level to maintain the calmness and he noticed.....  
"Noona..."  
"Yes... op-pa?"  
"I don't know what you're doing but ... your voice sounds... Sounds really sexy right now and...." He paused.  
"Yes oppa.... And what?"  
"And I'm getting really, REALLY turned on...."  
"Hmmmm..... So I see..." You glanced down to the tent in his pants, sure he was ready to be touched but you were going to make this as intense as possible. As much as you were ready to strip him and jump on him, you didn't.

"So I'm going to remove your pants & boxers now ok Yug?" He shook his head yes and raised his hips to show you he was ready for the next step. You went to the bottom of the bed and pulled them both down in one motion freeing his cock which slapped back down on his lower stomach. "Uhhhnnnn...." He groaned at the motion. You pulled them off his feet & tossed them.  
"Still okay oppa?" You asked.  
"Yeah..... Can you please.... Please touch me?" He whined, practically begging.  
"Not yet baby..... I'll get there.. I promise, I'll be worth the wait oppa" you told him. Again he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself.

You grabbed the feather that was soft, fuzzy, and pliable when you began dragging it across his skin. He giggled as you started at his wrist, went down his arm which was stretched up to the right. You passed his elbow, then his shoulder, over to his neck where you ended with a wet, sensual kiss.

You began again at the top of his foot. Up to his knee, up his inner thigh, over to his hip bone, avoiding his rock hard dick and that area in general. You ran the feather up his right side. He twitched with every inch of skin you passed over. You leaned down to softly kiss up the stretch of skin over his ribs. As you did so you let the feather pass over his already hardened nipple to which he arched his back up off of the bed in an attempt for more touch. You backed away until he relaxed back into the bed.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Let Me Know - BTS**

You continued with the feather and your mouth until he was a wrecked mess on the bed. His hair was a mess, he was gripping the purple silk ties so hard, his knuckles had turned white. He was breathing fast and heavy, his heart was racing.

"You ok still oppa? Don't talk just nod yes or no" you told him.  
He nodded yes and gave you a thumbs up with one of his hands.  
"More.... Don't stop " he panted out.

"Hush baby....." You whispered as you stroked his hair away from the blindfold. You leaned down and met your lips with his. Not kissing him, just touching your lips softly together. Barely hovering over him. Breathing through each other's mouths. If he wanted a kiss you were going to leave it up to him.  
After a few seconds he leaned up into your mouth a little more, opening his lips wider, probing yours with his tongue to indicate he did in fact, want a kiss. Your tongues met, soft and wet, swirling around each other softly & lazy almost, but in the most erotic way you had ever been kissed. You felt the wetness flooding between your thighs. Kim Yugyeom had a way of turning you on with just a kiss and he had just mastered that effect without being able to see or touch you at all.

You pulled away as he laid his head back down sinking it into the pillow. You both exhaled loudly because....                          Damn, that was fucking hot.  
It was definitely time to move on.

"Ok oppa I'm going to get something else now ok so don't worry I'm not going anywhere" you stated. You wanted to tell him everything without going into detail so he would at least kind of know what to expect. You put the feather down and grabbed the cord made of leather.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Doing Things - Justin Guarini ** _Talk about a sex song...._

You weren't sure what type of effect the leather would have on his skin but it was a different weight and texture than the feather so it was time to experiment. You let it graze his skin starting at his neck, dragging it down his chest, across the skin on his stomach.  
"What is that noona? He whispered.  
"Shhhh....." You responded. His body shuddered at the contact again. Good, you thought to yourself. Mission accomplished.  
You let the thin strip of leather drag across his dick from the head to the base. He gasped at the sensation pulling on his ties around his wrist, bucking his hips up since it was the first touch he had there since pulling his pants off.

"Mmmmmmm..... That must feel good!" You whispered into his skin on his chest.  
"Y-yeah....." Was all he managed to get out before you pulled the leather strip up the other side from the base to the tip. A groan that sounded more like a growl, leaving his body. This time he pushed his hips down into the mattress before pushing them up for more friction.  
"Uhh P-please, noona.... Plea.... Oh god. I'm so dizzy..." He muttered.  
"Are you ok Yuggie?" A concerned sound took over your voice now.  
"God...yeah... Please.... Go.... More" he panted out.

"Ok oppa I'm going to put something on you ok?" you questioned him. "If it hurts you must tell me! Promise?" He shook his head yes in confirmation.  
You grabbed the cock ring and massage oil, lubing it up so it would slide onto him as smooth as possible. You placed it at the top of the head without actually touching him with your skin. You placed your thumb & index finger of each hand on the ring and pushed down so that it slid down to the base. This elicited a groan and him bucking his hips up into the action, making it slide on that much easier. "Ohhhh my god....." He said loudly as he started to breathe faster. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK" he whimpered.  
"Yug......oppa?"  
"Yeah... I'm ok. I promise. Just give me a second. The room is spinning". He said as he dropped his head back to the pillow.  
"Take your time baby.... I can take it off if you want" you told him.  
"No.... It's good...."he whispered as his breathing slowed some.  
You rubbed some of the warming oil in between your hands to activate it and straddled his thighs. You placed your warm hands on his stomach and began rubbing in upward and outward motions. Up and over his ribs, then up and over his nipples and over each shoulder then over his biceps.  
The upper part of your pants where they buttoned brushed his cock each time you leaned up.  
"Pants off?" He requested.  
"Ok oppa - you've been a good boy" you stated as you got up off of him to remove them.  
After you had removed them you took your place straddling his legs again. This time a little lower. He could tell you had removed your shorts & panties.

"Mmmmmm..... Yes..... Thank you" he whispered. What he couldn't tell was that you had stripped completely. You continued to massage his body with your warm hands but avoided his cock that was straining to touch you everytime you leaned up over him.  
On the last pass down his body you leaned down a little too far and your boob grazed his rock hard member which caused him to gasp out loud .....  
You decided he had enough of that kind of torture. You reached down to his thick, hard dick and took it in one hand, slowly stroking it up and down. Making sure to feel every ridge & vein. He pressed his hips up into your hand but you used your free hand to hold him down.  
"just relax baby..... Let me" you told him as a groan escaped his lips that sounded like pure lust.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Sex Trip - Jay Park**

You found a rhythm with the music and he was breathing in time with each stroke of your hand. You could tell he was enjoying it without saying a word.  
"Ahhh..... I need..... I need to cum noona..... Please...." He strained to get out, his voice already hoarse from the night.  
"Do you feel close?" You asked.  
"Yeah but.... Oh god ...."  
He managed to get out as you removed your hand and sat up, no longer touching him where he so desperately wanted to be touched.  
"Just wait oppa. It will go away" you said matter of factly.  
"Oh god ...noona.... Noooo" he whimpered at the thought of not coming. His hips pushed into the mattress again.  
Once he calmed down, you resumed your hand on his member and continued the stroking motion that got him there before. After a few minutes you decided he had been a very good oppa and you scooted to the side of him where you lowered your mouth onto the tip of his dick and began swirling your tongue around the head.  
"Ahhhhh.... I want I touch you so bad right now" he whispered.  
"Where would you touch me Yugyeom?" You questioned him in a low, deep, sexy voice.  
"Your hair, your face, your pussy.... I bet your really wet by now... Aren't you....?" He quirked at you from under his blindfold.  
You were. More than you even realized as you ran your hand between your legs rubbing yourself. You then rubbed your juices onto his cock and proceeded to lick it off.  
"Fuck...." He said as his head relaxed into the pillows again.

You alternated between using your hand and your mouth to deep throat him.  
"Fuck... Noona .... I want to cum soooo bad". He begged.  
"Yeah baby? Are you close again?"  
"Ye...yeah noona..... Please let me...uhhh... God it feels so, so good..." He said and you stopped your actions again.  
"Oh fuck... You're killing me doing that" he said as he was panting heavy with his face towards you.  
"Are you ready for me to take it off oppa? Are you ready to fuck me and make me wetter than I already am.... O-ppa?" You knew how the name seemed to be his kink. Why not indulge him, the bedroom was about the only place you agreed to use it after all.  
"Fuck.... Please noona... Need to feel you on me... P-please" he whimpered.  
You leaned over him with both hands and slid the cock ring up his member, extremely slow. All the while Yugyeom produced a growl that could've come straight out of a jungle.  
"Oppa you've been such a good boy for me. Are you still feeling ok?" You questioned in a low breathy voice.  
He just shook his head yes.  
"What about the blindfold & ties? Still ok? Leave them on... While I ride you?"  
"Ugghhhh noona, yes.... please." He grinned. He loved it when you rode him although this would be the first time he had no control over the situation.

**NOW PLAYING:  
Stigma - Taehyung/BTS**

Again you straddled him, placing one hand on his stomach to steady yourself. Using the other hand to hold him up to your entrance. You were used to having his hands on you by this point so it was a little strange for you, but you had complete control. You placed the tip just inside of you & placed both hands on his chest to balance yourself.  
You slid down onto him slowly. Agonizing slow. You felt everything. Every ridge. Every vein. Everything. And it was amazing. As you reached the base and wiggled your hips a little to adjust for the fullness and become fully seated with him inside you, he let out a moan that was full of want and desire.  
You steadied yourself for a second before you started grinding down on him in small circles. You felt the tip of his cock bottoming out in you and it brought you so close to a release that you had to be still for a second.

Yugyeom wasn't having any of that. He began to thrust his hips up into you which then turned into rolling his hips up into you to the beat of the music. This drove you crazy. You felt your orgasm building and you were not going to fight it off again.  
"Fuck.... Oppa..... I'm so close...." You began to match his thrust by lifting and sliding back down onto him. Each time became a little more intense. It felt like he was literally growing inside of you. Filling you up completely.  
"Cum for me baby girl..... Do it for me... Cum..... I want you all over my dick" he urged you on, bending his knees and placing his feet flat on the bed so he had more leverage. He was actually lifting you up off of the bed thrusting up into you so hard.

His encouragement was all you needed to push you over the edge. "Ahhh oppa..... I'm gon - gonna - fuck - I'm gonna cum.... So fuckin' hard oppa - oh my god...... Oh fuck...." He kept pounding up into you.  
"God .... Fuck.... Yugyeom-ahhhhh fuck me .... Here .... Here it.... Oh god I'm cumming baby..... Fuuuuuck..... Don't...stop.... Oh god Yugyeom!!!!" You rode out your orgasm but never stopped riding him as he chased after his own. You started grinding down onto him again, circling your hips down into him and rocking back & forth.  
"Oh god noona...... I feel it...... Ahhhh it's sooo close... And don't you dare stop again please!" You couldn't help but grin.  
"Come on baby boy ..... Do it for me..... Make me even wetter than I am.... Fuck me oppa....." Seemed to be the only 3 words he needed to hear at that moment.  
He pulled so hard on his restraints you thought he would rip the hooks from the bed. He bucked up into you hard as a stream of cum left his body and found a home in yours. You felt his dick throb with each spurt of his white sticky heat. His legs twitched, stomach muscles tightened, back arched.  
"Ahhhh fuck noona...... Oh god..... Oh my god.......FUCK!!!!" He cried out. "Please untie me..... Please.... Please.....hurry..... Now.... Please" his voice almost in tears as he begged to be released. You started to get off of him, worried that it went too far but then he spoke up again.  
"NO! Stay on me.... Just untie me... Just please.... Hurry".

You leaned up to his ties and undid the right arm, then the left. Both of which wrapped around your waist tight and instantly as he sat up to be close to your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck, over the top of his shoulders, letting your hands hang down onto his upper back. His face was just above your chest, facing your throat. "Yugyeom are you okay? Talk to me baby" you begged him to say something.  
He held you tightly with one arm around your waist, the other was under your arm & his hand had found its way up to your shoulder, he was holding you down onto him as he started to thrust into you again, the blindfold still covering his eyes. He had just cum but he was harder than ever.

He grabbed your hair from behind you and yanked your head back exposing your neck. Sucking on it and biting it all over. The whole time he held you onto him and kept fucking into you un-relentlessly. Your pussy was throbbing but you were not about to stop him. You had never seen him act so animalistic. He flipped you both over so that you were under him with your legs wrapped around his waist. He lowered himself down onto his elbows on each side of your head, rolling his hips down into you at a steady pace.  
"Fuck....oh my god.... Fuck.... Noona..... That was sooo good. I can't stop. I don't wanna stop.... I wanna fuck you until we come again.... Can I?..... Please?" He didn't even wait for a response, he started kissing you so aggressively that if you didn't know better, you would think he was possessed.  
He continued to roll his hips into you like there was no tomorrow. Kissing your neck. Biting your ear and lips. Sucking on your breasts. He was making it a point to touch you everywhere. He sat up and raised your legs holding them under your knees while he pounded into you even harder from this angle.

"Yugyeom-ah..... Are you.... Okay" you panted out in short breaths as your hands found their way to his chest.  
"Yeah.... I'm good.... Noona.... You ok?" He spit out through shallow breaths and a smile as he continued to fuck you into oblivion.  
With one hand he reached down between your legs and started massaging your clit which was already so sensitive it didn't really need any more stimulation but the fact that he did sent you over the edge within seconds.  
"Ohhhh... God Yugyeom.....  
OPPA..... Please.....you know what that does to me.....  
Fuck..... I'm gonna ....."

  
"Wait for me baby..... I'm right there... Call me oppa..... Cum for oppa" - he begged.  
"Opppaaaaaaa..... Oh my god..... Oh my god..... Fuuuuckkkk... Yes... Yeah ...... Oh god.... Fuck" - the slide of his rock hard member in and out of you was electrifying. He started to slow his pace as he was about to cum and you felt every inch of him throbbing as he came in you again.  
"Oh fuck yes.... Baby girl.... Oh fuck.... Yeah.... you feel soooo good.... So hot and tight around me..... Fuck yes" and you felt his heat enter your body again as he milked every last drop out of himself with your pussy.

By now you were both trembling from your ride into ecstasy. He laid down on top of you kissing your face all over as he finally stilled inside you. You reached up with both hands and slid the blindfold off of his head throwing it off to the side of the bed. It was the first time he laid eyes on you since this started. He looked at your face & your eyes which were obviously wide open given his reaction.  
"What's.... What's wrong noona? You ok?" He asked as he started to subtly and slowly grind into you again. The movement barely there since your bodies were pressed so close together. Cum started leaking out of you but you really didn't want him to stop.  
"Yeah I'm... Okay, Yugyeom...  
What's got into you?" You asked him as he was littering your chin, neck, & collarbones with feather light kisses.  
"I don't know.... Not being able to see or touch you made me go crazy inside so when you released my hands it was all I could think about..... Holding you... Showing you how much I loved it.... It just made me want to stay there and give you more.... It made me ready all over again....." His voice started to trail off. You felt his dick twitching inside of you and he pushed into you a little more. "Ohhh God Yug you've got to stop doing that... Hmmmmm" you whispered as you ran your hands through his hair softly.

"Stop doing what noona...." He smirked as he ground down into you again. "That..? Do you really want me to stop doing... that?" The question punctuated with a small thrust of his hips back into you. You couldn't believe it but he was actually getting hard inside you again.  
"Fuck Yugyeom.... You're gonna kill me..." You groaned out while wrapping your arms around his neck. His lips met yours and that soft, sensual play of tongues returned that had left you breathless earlier. He brought his knees up to be on each side of your hips, with your legs draped over his, but still leaning over you, tongues tangled in a kiss that you did not want to end. Slowly starting to thrust deeper into you with each swirl of his tongue.  
You pulled away only far enough to speak...  
"Yugyeom.... Don't you wanna stop?" You whispered into his lips.  
"Noona.... Do you want me to stop?" He replied into your mouth with his forehead pressed against yours.  
"Not... Really... But..."  
"Then I'm not.... Gonna.... Stop.... Until.... You cum.... Again... Baby girl" he panted out in unison with each thrust.  
"Oh...fuck" was all you managed to get out.  
He raised up onto his hands so he could look down at you, laying there under him, looking a wreck, all the while still slowly but steadily rolling in and out of you. The slow drag of his member in and then out, back in, and then out, felt out of this world. The head swollen & still throbbing from his last release touched every nerve ending within your walls & you never wanted it to end. He took his lower lip into his teeth and groaned at the sight of you starting to writhe beneath him. How could one guy make you cum so many times in one session?

You could tell by his movements he was tired. As well he should be! You decided to help him out some and reached down between your bodies, between your legs, and began rubbing your swollen, sensitive clit. The dual action of your fingers rubbing yourself and his dick sliding in and out of you at such a slow but intense pace had you there within minutes.  
"Ahhh... Yugyeom-ahhh..... Fuck.... I'm almost there baby..... Don't... Stop.... Please...." Your eyes met his and neither of you could look away from each other as your orgasm consumed you....  
"Ohhhhh.... Fuck.... Yuggie... I'm gonna cum.... Oh god.... Yeah.... Yeah..... Fuck me!" You whined as you rubbed into your clit harder & he started to grind into you deeper, raising your legs into the air, holding you by your ankles, & spreading them as far out as they would physically go. He never took his eyes off of you, helping you ride out the waves of electricity flowing through your body. After your pussy stopped twitching around him, he collapsed on top of you.

"Baby, you ok?" You asked him quietly.  
"Yeah, I'm perfect. You're perfect. Everything is good" he whispered into your chest where his head had landed. He rolled off of you onto his back where you could really see the sweat covering his body. You began to get up so you could clean the 2 of you up. He grabbed your wrist....  
"Stay....." He whispered, eyes closed, breathing through his mouth.  
"I'm just getting a towel baby. I'll be right back" You said and he loosened his grip on you.  
You went to the bathroom, got a warm, wet washcloth, turned on the bath water, poured some lavender bubbles in, and returned to Yugyeom. That beautiful being in your bed.

You proceeded to take care of him just as he had done for you the night before. Although you were pretty sure subspace had ended for him long ago you still wanted him to feel comfortable & taken care of. After you had wiped down his entire body from his forehead to his ankles, you grabbed both hands & pulled him into a sitting position.  
"Noooo.... Noona.... Let me sleep now please???" He begged.  
"Come on.... I promise this will help you sleep much better." You tried to convince him.  
"Ughhhhh ..... Sleep will help me much better than moving!" He protested with his eyes still closed.  
You pulled him to his feet & led him to your bathroom where you turned off the bath water & helped him step in.  
"Ooohhhh....." Was his reaction as he felt the water around his legs that was just a bit hotter than he expected but not too hot to sit straight down into.  
"You just lay back and relax for a minute while I clean up in here" you said pointing to the bedroom.  
"Awwwww.... You're not joining me?" He stuck that bottom lip out that got you every time.  
"I will, but I know we would both prefer a clean bed when we're done right" you leaned down and kissed the top of his head as he smiled with his eyes closed, bubbles up to his shoulders.  
"Just don't fall asleep. I don't want to have to explain to JB or the others how you drowned in a lavender bubble bath!" You joked.  
"Mmmmm.... Ok" he responded.

You quickly turned heading back into the bedroom where you collected clean sheets from the closet. You stripped the bed in lightning speed, removed the purple silk ties from the hooks, found the blindfold on the floor across the room, and wondered where you had the strength to throw it THAT far. You quietly made the bed again, then placed all of the items from the night back into their proper place in the dresser. You got clean clothes laid out for both of you, boxers for him, panties & one of his Tshirts for you. Then you returned to the bathroom.

Yugyeom was relaxed. As relaxed as you had ever seen him. He heard you come into the bathroom & opened one eye to look at you.  
"Finally...." He quipped, holding out a hand to help you step in.  
You took his hand, climbed in, and settled between his legs leaning back on his chest. You weren't normally a "bath" person but for these types of moments together, you would do anything.  
He rubbed your arms & shoulders with the soapy water which sent chills throughout your body.  
"That feels really nice Yuggie " you whispered, not wanting to break the serenity of the quietness.  
"You feel nice..." He responded wrapping his arms around you placing a kiss on the top of your shoulder. You both laid like this, in the bubbles for what seemed like forever but really was only about 15 minutes. Long enough for the water to start cooling off.

After you both rinsed off, got out of the tub, & dried off, you both went to the bedroom to dress & lay down for the night. You always started off the night sleeping on your side so he naturally curled in behind you, placing one arm under your head and the other around your waist. He slotted his leg between yours and pulled you as close as possible. You layered your arms over his around your waist in response.  
"I love you noona....." He whispered into your ear which made you giggle slightly.  
"I love you too..... Oppa" which made him giggle as well.  
Within minutes, the only sound you could hear was him snoring lightly against your neck.  
_'God I gotta hurry up and move to Korea_ ' ..... Was your only thought as you drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Morning, Noon, & Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lazy, rainy Sunday....   
> A perfect day for Netflix...  
> And chill.... And boy, do y'all chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing and couldn't stop. I hope it's not too much.

** Sunday morning - 9am **

It's normal for you to sleep in on Sunday. It's normal to have the blinds closed to keep the sun out so you can sleep in. It's normal to wish you could have just 15 more minutes sleep.

It's not normal to sleep so good that you don't move all night long. It's not normal to wish you could stay in bed all day. It's not normal to have soft lips barely touching the back of your neck when you wake up. It's not normal to smile as soon as you open your eyes. And it's especially not normal to wake up with a rock hard dick pressed into the crease of your ass. Kim Yugyeom is the cause of all of your Sunday "not normals". And you want them all to be normal.

You decide you're just going to relax & try to go back to sleep. If you move, you'll wake him up & you really want him to get more sleep. " _How does he sleep with his dick being THAT hard?_ " you wonder silently. You close your eyes & try to slip back into dreamland. After about 10 minutes, you realize it's not gonna happen. You contemplate exactly how you want to do this....

You could just get up. But that would wake him suddenly & no one likes that. You could try to shimmy out of his hold but he would probably wake up anyways & then be upset that you broke your 'pinky promise' from the day before. You could push your ass into him until the movement against him wakes him up naturally. But what fun is that?

You decide to wake him up the way a proper girlfriend should. A Sunday morning blowjob. He can't get mad at that right? You turn in his arms so that you're facing him. He moves some, mumbles a little, but remains asleep. You think it's probably because he still has you to wrap around. Now his morning wood is pressing into your belly. Your head is under his chin & your arms are wrapped around each other. " _God I wish I could stay here all day_ " you thought to yourself. You decide to try to get him to lay on his back by just slightly pushing against him to roll him over. You keep your head pressed against his chest as you do. Somehow, it worked. He's flat on his back, 1 hand on your arm that's draped across his stomach and the other is under your head & wrapped around your shoulders. Mission accomplished.

You pull the covers off of you & begin to slide down his body until his arm around your shoulders falls to the bed. Once out of his grasp, you move yourself so that you're on your hands & knees with your left leg slotted between his legs. You proceed to hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs so that you can pull them down over his hardened member without disturbing him. You get them just low enough to access him comfortably. You think he must be dreaming of something good! His dick is a nice flushed rosy pink color with precum starting to pool at the slit. You lower your head and lick the wetness from the tip and swirl your tongue around the top before probing the slit with the tip of your tongue. This caused him to twitch slightly, but he's still asleep.   
You lower again, taking the head into your warm, wet mouth. You suck on it, swirling your tongue around, letting your teeth graze it as you pull up. You then take the full head into your mouth and lower your lips down past the ridge. You pull up softly letting your lips glide back up over the softness of his skin.   
You open your mouth fully and slide down his length, closing your lips around him when you can't physically put any more into your mouth. You flatten your tongue against the underside pressing on the vein there as you pull up slowly. As you reach the top, with only the head remaining in your mouth, you feel 2 hands finger their way through your hair, lightly pushing you back down. You follow the movement and suck him all the way in again. As you reach the bottom of his shaft, those same 2 hands grip handfuls of hair and bring you back to the top.   
"Uhhhhhhhnnnn......" Comes from deep within him, voice gravely from sleep. You continue this push and pull of power, sliding up and down his hard dick with your lips that are pink, puffy, and wet. As you reach the top, you look up to him and he's watching you. Watching you devour him. Taking every inch into your mouth. You wink at him and go back down, swirling your tongue around him all the way down.   
"Oooohhhhhh god noona......" he moans as he hits the back of your throat and his hands hold you there for a moment. You use this opportunity to swallow which causes pressure around the head, because you know just how much he loves that.   
"Oh..... My..... God........." He whispers and you hear his head fall back down to the pillow. You conclude at this point that you've made the right decision on the wake-up process.

You expertly suck him up and down, sometimes only running your lips up along the side of his length, then across the top of the head and down the other side. His hands remain tangled in your hair but they're mostly just sitting there. No longer pushing or pulling, which means he's quite content with the pace you are setting. You go slow. Some would say too slow. But you know what Yugyeom likes. And he likes you to take your time when you suck him off. He likes you to bring his orgasm to the surface naturally by just doing what you do. He loves your blowjobs. And you love that he loves them.

As you continue the drag up his member, you glance at him each time you come to the top. Sometimes his head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. And sometimes he's watching you through half open eyes, looking like he wants to speak, but can't. You push him all the way to the back of your throat again......  
"Ahhhhhh..... Fuck.... noona... That... Feels... Fucking.... Amazing... Oh my god... That feels..... soooo good..."  
You hummed around him in appreciation and sent waves reverberating through his entire body. You felt goosebumps appear on his thighs where your arms were touching him.   
"OH FUCK noona......" His breathing coming out in short bursts, indicating that his release was building.   
You continue to pump him slowly with your tongue not wanting to rush the process. His hands starting to grip your hair tighter, hips starting to roll up with each slide of your mouth down onto him. He's getting close and you know it.   
You slow down, almost to the point of not moving at all.   
"Noona..... P-please don't do this to....me....again. Please let me cum in your beautiful mouth.....   
Ple...uhhnn....please.... I'm sooo close" he was begging. That was such a turn on. You pulled to the top of his shaft, almost releasing him, holding just the tip inside your puckered lips. And just as he looked at you with lust in his eyes, silently begging you for his release, you took him all the way in, deep throating him and swallowing around the head, then pulling back up letting your tongue swirl around him as you rose to the top. His hands gripping your hair right as you slammed back down on him repeating the process that you knew would push him over the edge.   
"Ohhh fuck.... Noona.... God yes.... Please don't stop.... Yeah... Oh yes please .... Just like.... Oh fuck..... I'm gonna.... I'm right... there... uhhnnnnn.... Fuck... Oh my god!"  
His hips bucked up into your mouth as he released a hot, white stream of cum into the back of your throat and his hands made their way all over your head while his head fell hard back into his pillow.   
You swallowed... every... single... drop. You continued to slowly pump him through his orgasm until he pulled you off of him because the sensitivity just became too much. He grabbed your shirt and pulled you towards him. You crawled on your hands and knees up to him and he tugged you down onto him for a kiss. Tongues fighting to be inside the others home. After a minute, you pull away. As you look at each other, you both start to giggle as a pink hue covers Yugyeoms face from his wake up call.   
"Good morning Yugyeom....."  
"Good morning noona...."

 

You get up & head to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. You call to him from the other room.....  
"Hey Yug, do you want anything for breakfast?"  
"No baby, I'm good for now, thanks though" he says as he's walking out of the bedroom to join you.   
"So what do you wanna do today?" you asked as you turned and leaned against the countertop.   
He shrugged, "let's just hang out today. What do you say here.... Netflix and chill?" You giggled at his reference.   
"Yuggie, do you know what that means?"   
"Uhm I know Netflix is a movie thing right... And I know what chill is..... Sooo...." he looked like he was as confused as ever.   
"Yeah, you're right about that, but when you use the terms together, it's a reference to making out or having sex", you said as you gave him a lesson in American slang.   
"Hmmph, ok so Netflix and chill ok with you then?" He smiled as you turned to face him and caught him wiggling his eyebrows in a moment of typical Yugyeom silliness.   
"Yeah, always down for Netflix and chill when you're here", you winked at him as you turned to make your first cup of coffee for the day.

You grab your mug and a blanket and head for the couch. Rain is moving in so it's beginning to look gloomy outside. A perfect Netflix day TBH. Yugyeom grabs his favorite chocolate drink from the fridge and joins you on the couch. You turned on the TV, got it to Netflix and handed him the remote.   
"Any ideas noona?"   
"Whatever you want to watch is fine with me" you tell him. You know you'll end up watching him anyways.   
"Are you sure noona? You know if you leave it up to me chances are it's going to be a drama" he said as you sat down on the couch next to him with your legs tucked up next to you so that you were leaning on him. He lifted his arm and brought it around your shoulder so that you could snuggle up next to him as you spread the blanket over the both of you.   
"Have you seen Descendants of the Sun yet noona?" he's always excited to introduce you to his favorite dramas.                     "I've seen the first episode but that's it. I liked what I saw.... Let's watch it. I'm down for a marathon..."

** Sunday - 11:50am **

A few episodes in and you both decide, it's time for food. It's started to rain, so going out isn't appealing for either of you. You're both thinking its a lazy day so neither of you want to cook anything either. After a short conversation, the best conclusion is pizza. You go online and order through your phone so you can watch the tracker. You'll know exactly when they leave the store with your food and you know it takes 12-15 minutes for them to arrive after that. Yugyeom doesn't get why all of that information is important....

You set your phone aside & he starts the next episode of the show. While you were ordering, he decided he was going to lay down on the couch, throwing his legs over yours so that his knees were across your thighs. You covered both of you back up as the rain had made the apartment dark and slightly cooler. You had your right hand resting on his leg just below his knee. Your left hand was resting on his stomach, on the hairline just below his belly button. Your fingers start to play with the hairs there and he giggles holding his hand on top of yours to make you stop. He keeps it there for a bit but then moves it to grab his drink off of the table. You, of course, went back to doing it again. He almost spit his drink out.   
"HAJIMA woman!!!" He scolds you like someone who just tried to take his last chocolate drink. You reverse the normal tendencies of your relationship and you stick out your bottom lip in that famous Yugyeom pout.   
"That's not going to work with me noona!" he said as he laughed the gesture away.   
"But Yuggie I wasn't doing anything..." You said as you batted your eyelashes at him.   
"But you know my tummy is sensitive there & you're gonna get things started we can't finish right now. Pizza is on the way remember?"   
You glance at your phone - (pizza just went in the oven)   
Yugyeom went back to watching the tv. You moved your left hand down to his thigh - rubbing it up and down the inside between his knee and crotch area. After a few minutes you felt him shift his hips in an attempt to readjust his boxers or his position on the couch. You aren't sure which since he didn't move much.   
"What's the matter Yuggie?" you asked, looking at him with a smirk   
He just gave you that look. That look that says "you KNOW what's the matter!"  
You slid your hand off of his thigh and up to his crotch where you found him almost fully erect. He swatted your hand away.   
"Just don't touch it - it will go away if I don't think about it" he said, eyes still fixed on the tv.   
Of course you wanted to touch it.   
Of course you were going to touch it. You put your hand back over it again and his hand immediately went over yours to pull it away but you didn't budge. You pressed down on his hardness with your palm rubbing him through his boxers.   
"Just let me take care of it - oppa" you said in a soft, sweet voice. One that he couldn't deny.   
"But the pizza guy will be here soon" he whimpered.   
"I can make you cum before the pizza does, I promise" you said with a grin.   
"Ahhh God noona how do you do this to me?" He pushed his hand down on top of yours while pushing up with his hips to create more friction.   
"Just lay back & relax ok?"  
You reached into his boxers and grabbed his length. He pushed his boxers down enough to be comfortable. You began pumping him with your hand in slow strokes from the base to the tip paying close attention to the ridge of his head. That was his most sensitive area. You ran the tip of your index finger around it softly each time you came to the top before grabbing around the shaft and sliding back down again. Sometimes when you came up you would twist your wrist so that your thumb would be against the small tendon that ran the length on top up to where the ridge was.   
You looked over to him and he was beautiful.... Head thrown back, eyes closed, sometimes licking his lower lip or biting it between his teeth. One arm thrown above his head on the arm of the couch while the other hung off almost hitting the floor.   
Precum was starting to pool at the slit so you reached over with your free hand and swiped it off with your index finger and sucked it off.   
Yugyeom was paying attention.   
"Fuck..... I love you...." He whispered.   
"Mmmmm I love you too baby boy" you whispered back.   
As you continued pumping him with your hand you could tell his release was beginning to build. Little moans and whimpers were becoming more frequent. He was starting to roll his hips up into your hand. You glanced at your phone.   
"Checking your order for accuracy before leaving the store".   
Perfect.   
You threw the covers off and positioned yourself between his legs. You lowered your mouth down to his hardened member and began to place open mouth kisses on the head. Sucking with each drawback.   
"Ohhh god noona.... Where did you learn to give head?" He moaned out quietly but loud enough to be heard.   
Not wanting to speak you just hummed as you took the head fully into your mouth. Licking around the ridge which caused him to start thrusting up into your mouth.   
One hand grabbed a handful of your hair while the other covered his own mouth with the back, palm facing the ceiling. He was so close. You could taste the precum starting to come out with each thrust. You reached down and palmed his balls through his boxers and that was all it took.   
"Oh fuck noona I'm gonna cum NOW." Was all he managed to get out before he shot his load into your mouth.   
"Ahhhh damn.... Fuck.... Ohhhh.... Ugggggghhh.... Each sound punctuated with a spurt into your mouth......  
You licked him clean, sat up, and pulled his boxers back up over him. He looked positively wrecked laying there. Hair a mess. Eyes half closed. Breath coming out in pants.   
You leaned down to kiss him on his chest, then neck, moving your way up to his mouth where you gave him a few quick kisses on his soft but dry lips.   
"Damn now I owe you 2" he said as he was trying to sit up.   
"You owe me nothing! I did that one for me" you giggled just as there was a knock at the door.   
"Pizza's here" you cheerfully said as you got up to answer the door.

A minute later you returned to the couch with the food. Yugyeom had already been to the kitchen to get plates & drinks & was waiting for you.   
"Next one's on me, please" he held up his pinky so you would promise.   
"Fine... If you must" as you hooked your pinky with his.

To some people your relationship with Yugyeom seems a little silly, juvenile if you will. It's one of the things you love about him though. He acts like an "adult" (whatever that is) when he needs to. More like he's "serious" when he needs to be. But he's fun. He's happy and full of life & he makes you realize that age is just a number to indicate how long your body has been on the earth. That's it. It does not put you in a bracket of people you should or shouldn't be friends with or date. It should not limit your "fun factor" and you're so very glad he thinks this way. Otherwise he probably wouldn't be sitting on your couch in his boxers, eating pizza, watching a drama, in this week long break that he chose to fly across oceans to spend with you. You find yourself staring at him and realizing you might possibly be the luckiest woman on earth.

"Noona...... earth to noona..... HEY, are you ok?" He's waving his hand in front of you to gain your attention as you snap out of your trance. You lean over & grab the back of his neck & meet him in the middle to give him a smooch on the lips just because you can.   
"I'm fine baby.... I love you so much. I just got lost in some thoughts" you said as you smiled, remembering what you just told yourself in your mind.   
"Care to share?" he muttered as he stuffed his face with another bite of pizza.   
"It's nothing, just reminding myself of some important relationship stuff that I don't ever want to forget..." you said matter-of-factly as you grabbed some pizza from the box.   
"Anything I should worry about?" he wondered out loud.   
"Absolutely not... you're perfect. Just remembering how lucky I am that you're in my life and thankful that I took the chance to talk to you back then".   
"Yeah, I'm glad you did too..." he said as he leaned over to give you a kiss on your cheek.   
"Ok so let's get back to Descendants shall we?" And with that you pushed play and the episode resumed. The two of you laid on the couch all day, being lazy, marathon-ing DoS, untangling from each other only when necessary.

** Saturday night 8pm **

It was about 8pm when you both decided that leftover pizza was going to be dinner. Neither of you were really all that hungry so you both just decided to snack on stuff or have the pizza.   
You weren't sure whose idea it was, but around 9:30 you found yourself in the shower with Yugyeom. You like to shower with Yugyeom. You like sharing the close space with him, warm water running over your bodies, having him soap up your back and running his fingers through your hair full of shampoo. And you were pretty sure he liked those things too. Showering together led to shower sex 90% of the time. This shower fell within that 90%.

He had soaped you up and helped you wash & condition your hair. You rinsed off mostly & then switched places with him so you could help him do the same. While he was putting shampoo in his hair, you had the washcloth lathered up with coconut body wash and began to scrub his back for him. You started at his shoulders and worked your way down. Down that perfect spine that led to his perfect ass that definitely told you he was a dancer. You ran the soapy washcloth over each cheek and down the backs of his thighs. God he was beautiful. You suddenly found it very hard to control yourself. With his back still to you, you reached down between his legs and rubbed the area of muscle and skin that laid between his balls and ass. He jumped a little at the touch, you guess because he wasn't expecting it. It made him step forward a little causing him to put his hands up against the wall as the water sprayed down on his chest. He glanced over his shoulder at you and you just smiled up at him.   
"What are you doing back there noona..." he said in a voice that told you he knew EXACTLY what you were doing.   
"Nothing..... Just making sure I get everywhere".   
"But you don't have the washcloth in your hand" he responded in a lower voice.   
"Aha... It seems you might be right about that Yuggie. Maybe I should stop then..." As you pulled your hand away.   
"It's a little too late for that now..." He said as he turned around to face you, dick fully hard and sticking straight out.   
"Hmmmmm... Well... What do you want me to do about that then?" You said as you took his member into your soapy hand and began stroking it back & forth.   
"I'll give you some options if you like...." you continued.   
"I can either keep doing.... this" you glanced down to your hand slowly working him back & forth.   
"Hmmmm.... That's a nice option... Let's hear what else...." He responded.   
"I can give you the tri-fecta of blow jobs and suck you off for a third time today..." You leaned up to peck him on the lips while still stroking his cock.   
He stepped towards you, forcing you to take a step back as he put both hands on the wall behind you to steady himself.   
"That might not be too tasty with all the soap though.... And besides that wouldn't really do anything for you now would it?" He leaned down to return your kiss with a much deeper one, probing your mouth with his tongue.   
"Hmmm.... That's true. Or.... You could fuck me up against this wall and we can get dirty, and clean, at the same time" you said, secretly hoping option #3 would be his choice.   
"Hmmmmm...."   
By now he was so close to you that your nose was touching his chest as he hovered over you. He moved your hand away from him and he leaned into you, sliding his dick in between your closed thighs where they formed a "Y" with your pussy. He pushed in and out this way a few times before backing up.   
"I think I like that last one best, what do you think?" He said, waiting for your approval.   
"Y-yeah, that one's.... That's good" you managed to stutter out. He already had you breathless.   
He placed both forearms on the wall behind you, elbows almost sitting on your shoulders as he leaned in and bit your bottom lip before licking it with his tongue.   
God he knew EXACTLY how to turn you to mush. If the wall weren't holding you up, you would be in a lot of trouble.

He kissed you deep. He kissed you slow. He kissed you. And kissed you again. He moved down to suck and kiss on your neck in spots he knew drove you crazy. Your head fell back against the wall and soft sounds began to escape you.   
He moved his right hand down between your legs and started to finger you. You didn't need any help getting wet. When Yugyeom was around, you were ALWAYS ready. He just had that effect on you.   
"Mmmmm..... You ready for me baby girl?" He whispered into your ear.   
"Yes oppa.... Always..."  
He took his right hand & hooked it under your knee to lift your leg up. He placed himself at your entrance and slowly pushed into you staring deep into your eyes as he buried himself in you. A groan escaping from him when he was seated deep inside you. He lifted his right leg & placed his foot on the rim of the tub, then lowered your leg down to rest on his. He placed his right arm around your waist to hold you close as he began to rock in and out of you. His left arm still against the wall behind you, his face pressed close to yours with his mouth close to your ear. You could hear every breath. Every moan. Every grunt. And it had you so turned on you we're glad he was holding onto you, otherwise you might not be able to stand. His chest was pressed against yours. His arm around your waist moved down to your ass to push you onto him with each thrust into you. The angle at which he was moving in and out of you was hitting every nerve within your being. He was thrusting into you slow and deep. Biting at your ear. Moaning into your neck alternated with sucking on the top of your shoulder. Everything he was doing was driving you absolutely insane inside. All the while, his rock hard dick worked its way in and out of your throbbing pussy. His pelvic bone pushing against your clit with each entry. Kim fucking Yugyeom knew exactly how to take you to heaven and back. Sometimes you wondered where he's learned how to move the way he moves.  
He continued to work you, both of you enjoying the silence between you other than the moans that escaped from you both more often than not. Finally he broke and whispered into your ear.....  
"You like that baby girl? Does that feel good? Talk to me..."  
You had to bring yourself out of your ecstasy driven daze to respond....  
"Fuck..... Yugyeom.... You feel sooo... damn good.... Everything... Everything... You're doing.... Fuck... Me....soooo good..."  
His heavy breathing in your ear interrupted with his own words, "Ahhhhh.... That's what I like to hear baby.... I want you to cum for me. Then I wanna make you cum again.... and again..... You're so wet for me baby.... You think you're ready for me to make you cum? Can oppa make you cum now?" his voice low & raspy waiting for your response.   
"Oh fuck yes... Make me cum..." You said into his shoulder. You knew it was not going to take very much at all to push you over the edge. He bit on the fleshy part of your ear and then stuck his tongue in. That's all it took. The leg you were still standing on began to shake and you felt all of your extremities start to feel like fire.   
"Ahhhhh oh my god Yugyeom... I'm gonna cum so fuckin' hard..."  
His thrust got deeper, harder, faster..... And just made everything so much wetter. You felt your orgasm rush around him as he pounded into you.   
"Oh fuck.... Ohhh.. Yes baby... Oh my god..... Oh fuck... me...." - that was one of the most intense orgasms you have ever had. Your mind was reeling. Your head was spinning. And you weren't done yet.   
"Hey baby? It's okay if I move you huh?" He asked gently and quietly.   
"Mmmmm... Yes oppa....however you want..."  
"Okay I'm gonna turn you around ok baby girl?"  
"Yes.... Oppa...." You sounded wrecked. And you were. But you were ready for more. He was turning you around for doggy style. One of your favorite positions that always made you cum over & over.   
He moved back and while still holding you steady, he turned you around to face the wall. He pulled you back away from it some so that you could bend down to put your hands on the rim of the tub. He backed up under the water & moaned at the feeling of the warm water washing over his back. He grabbed your hips and slid right back into you, hitting deeper and faster than before.

Before was to put you in ecstasy, this was to make you cum. Pure & simple. He bent his knees slightly so he thrust into you at an upward angle. He was slamming you from behind - and you loved it.   
"Oh god Yugyeom.... You're going so.... deep.... fuck"   
"You ok baby? Not hurting you am I?"  
"Uhnnnn...noooo..... I'm fine.... fuck... I'm gonna.... gonna..... cum... again.... Now.... NOW.... FUUUUCKKK....." You felt your pussy tighten up around him as you released your juices around him again.   
"That's it baby girl..... Yeah... Just like that.... Yes..... Oh god yes....." his pace & intensity picking up again.   
"Think you can do it for me one more time? Can you cum with me this time? Can you do that for oppa?" Man you love it when he asks you to cum with him. He knows just how to get you there at the same time too. He's fucking amazing like that.   
"Yes.... Yeah .... I can do that baby.... Help me....do it....please oppa.... Help me cum with you..."  
He put his left hand on your shoulder & grabbed a handful of hair with his right hand, yanking it back towards him so that you arched your back. He slowed down to a slow, steady drag in and out of you. Exciting every nerve in your tunnel and setting them on fire. The head of his dick was swollen and ready.   
"Does that feel good noona?" He started to get faster and harder.   
"Fuck yes baby... Don't stop...god don't stop" you begged.   
He was starting to grunt with every push into you. You could tell he was getting close by his movements. You were too. You were trying to suppress it so you could wait for him.   
"Oppa.... I'm ready.... I can't wait much longer.... I'm trying..... Please.... Let me cum... Please" you begged for his permission.    
"I'm almost there baby.... almost.... Just a little bit more noona.... It's soooo close..... So fucking close..... oh my god......   
He bent his knees deeper so he went in at a deeper angle. Your pussy tightened even more & began twitching on him which sent him into the ride of the night.   
He tightened his grip on your shoulder and your hair and pulled you up so his chest was against your back.   
"Turn it loose baby girl.... I'm about to cum...."  
He wrapped both arms around your waist and slammed into you as hard as he could while he reached down between your legs and touched your clit.   
"Ohhhh FUCK Yugyeom..... Oh my god..... Here it comes..... Yes!! Yes!! FUCK YUGYEOM-AHH!!!! Ahhhhhh..... Fuck me.... fuck me......Yessssss!!!"  
"That's it baby girl.... Ahhhhhhh ...... I feel it on me..... I'm gonna cum so hard...... Yeah..... Oh FUUUUCKKKK NOONA..... Oh my god.....fuck it's soooo wet.... Oh FUCK"   
He slammed into you and held it there as his member spit out every ounce of fluid it held. You could feel him throbbing and twitching deep in you and it felt AMAZING. He stayed there, behind you, holding you up, kissing your neck, feeling your love. And neither of you moved for a bit. Completely spent from the best shower you ever had together. Ever.

"Yugyeom...?"  
"Yes noona?  
"Think we should wash off & get out now?"  
"Yeah.... I guess so. It just feels good here"  
"Mmmmm... It does. But we can get in bed & snuggle & you can relax & go to sleep"  
This sounded like a great idea to both of you.   
He removed himself from you and your legs were wobbly at first. You both washed off under the water that was starting to run cooler.

You both got out, dried off, & dressed for bed. After a little cleaning up around the apartment, it didn't take long for you both to end up in the bed, snuggled next to each other. You still had another full week with Yugyeom. But somehow it didn't seem like it was going to be enough.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much do you trust Yugyeom? Do you trust him with your life? You're about to find out..... And what a turn on it can be.... For both of you....

Your eyes blinked open.

It was Monday morning. You hate Mondays. But not this one. You turn over and there he is. Asleep. Beautiful. So innocent looking. Lips slightly parted. Eyes closed. Breathing slow. Laying on his back. Head tilted to the right on his pillow. The sun barely peeking through the blinds and curtains. You snuggle up to him and he barely moves but wakes up just enough to wrap his left arm around you and pull you close so your head is on his chest. You can hear his heartbeat. You're certain you can go back to sleep but you don't want to. You don't want to miss anything. After a few minutes of lying there watching him sleep, the silence is broken. "Are you gonna stare at me all morning or can I have a kiss?" He asks.

"Uhhh I'm... How did you know I was looking at you?" you responded and then lean up slightly to meet his lips as he turns to look at you.

"Well I could FEEL you looking at me for one. And I think you 'like to watch me sleep' if I remember the conversation right" he said, referring to one of the late night topics you two had on the phone at some point when he was in Korea and you were at home missing him. You just snuggle into him closer as you think about so many things you've told him over the past year.

An hour later, you're both up, dressed, sitting in the living room drinking coffee. "What's on the agenda for today noona?" he wondered out loud. "Whatever you want to do Yuggie..." You said as you sipped your coffee.

"Anything?"

"Your wish is my command..."

"Let's go to the beach. It's been awhile since I've been..." He said.

"Ok. But I'm warning you, they're not as pretty here as ones you have probably seen in your travels before" you said.

"I just want to smell the ocean air .... it will be perfect" he said as he smiled.

45 minutes later and you're both in the car, a bag packed for a day trip to the shore with all the essentials. Sunscreen, sunglasses, towels, drinks, food, beach chairs, music... As you drive down the freeway, the music is playing, the sunroof is open, Yugyeom is relaxed in the passenger seat next to you, and he reaches over and intertwines his fingers with yours to hold your hand in the center of the car. It sends shivers through your body. It's an innocent enough gesture but it means a lot to you. Knowing he's right next to you but he still wants his skin to be touching yours. He leans over towards you and kisses your neck, then moves up to your ear, "I love you", he whispers just before sucking on your earlobe. You giggled as you bent your head towards him.

"Stop that. You're going to make me have a wreck! But I love you too..." you replied and quickly turned your head to him for a quick peck on the lips trying to keep your eyes on the road. He retreated back to his side of the car but kept looking at you. With your oversized sunglasses on, wavy beach hair blowing all around in the wind. He brought your hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it softly. He was doing it again. He was turning you on by doing very little. And he knew it. He reached to the stereo with his right hand & up'd the volume as a song started to play. He leaned back in towards you as he began to sing along

"Yeah I want you by my side, cause you're so perfect, so perfect, so perfect, girl...." He leaned back to his seat but released your hand so that he could move his over to your thigh, caressing the skin exposed by your cut off shorts. He took his right hand, grabbed your recently vacant one and brought it to his mouth to shower kisses upon it. "How is he even real?" you thought to yourself. You snapped out of your thoughts when you realize that the hand resting on your thigh has moved dangerously close to the inseam of your extremely short cutoffs and is gently messaging the skin of your inner thigh.

"Yuggie...."

"Hmmmmm..... Yeah?"

"You should probably stop there so I don't have a wreck..."

"You won't wreck noona.... I trust you to keep me safe" he said.

"Ugggghhhhhh...." You groaned out as he leaned back over to your ear again.

"Don't you trust me....?" he whispered.

"Yeah Yug I do, but I'm trying to drive and.... and you're making it..... Difficult." You finally got out as his fingers brushed across the fabric covering your entrance. You shuddered at the contact.

"Yuggie...... We're almost there..." you told him as you turned down the road leading to the beachfront.

"Hmmmmm...." he hummed into your ear as you squirmed in your seat. "That's what I want to hear.... That you're almost there...!"           

"Yugyeom-ah! That's not what I meant!" you exclaimed.      

"Ahhhh-ok. Fine...... For now" he sighed as he sank back in to his side of the car.

You arrived at the beach and found a spot close to the water. Yugyeom was the first to grab the sunscreen and start putting it all over you. The place you found was secluded away from most other beach-goers and you felt like you had your own private area. Yugyeom walked out knee-deep into the water ,and stood there looking at the vast open ocean. You followed him.      

"Isn't it beautiful noona?" he said softly.

"It is...." You replied. You had never seen someone so amazed at the ocean before. He grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers.

"Can we stay until the sun sets?" he wondered.

"If that's what you want to do" you answered. He looked at you and smiled. You should've known something was up. He grabbed you and tossed you over his shoulder and carried you out into the water where you both fell, laughing as you grabbed at him so you didn't go under. He helped you up and you both walked back to the car where you set up your chairs and towels so you could lay out and get some sun.

It was a seriously relaxing day. The sun, beach, and ocean air always does wonders for your mind, body, and soul. And Yugyeom was enjoying the peace and quiet. Everytime you looked at him he was laying there, eyes closed, with a grin on his face. He wasn't used to being somewhere for an entire day without someone recognizing him. Especially somewhere he could just relax and do absolutely nothing.

It was getting late in the day. The two of you walked the shoreline looking for shells and sharks teeth. Yugyeom found several teeth that he wanted to take back to the other members. He also found a few sand dollars which you thought was fantastic considering some people look for years and never find them. You picked up sea glass along the way to add to your collection. Back at the car, the sun began to hang low in the sky. The horizon streaked with hues of orange, red, yellow, and pink. Yugyeom had never seen the sunset at the waters edge. He was fascinated. He took out his phone and began taking pictures. Some were of the sunset. The water. The beach in general. But some captured you. Leaning against the car, head back, eyes closed, wind in your hair with the sunset behind you. You glanced over to him and realized he was taking pictures of you now.

"Hey.... What are you doing? Let me see!" You said as you began towards him.

He held his phone up away from you. One thing Kim Yugyeom had advantage over you was his height. He didn't even have to try. As you tried to reach up to his hand above him, he grabbed you around the waist with his free arm and began kissing you. Turning the camera on you both, he managed to get several selfies of your embrace and kisses with the sunset and beach as your background. You even had to admit they turned out beautiful. He began sending you the ones you requested as you started putting items back into the car. The beach was almost empty by now. He leaned against the side of the car and you leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around you. You sat quietly like this as you enjoyed the ocean breeze that washed over you while the sun disappeared beyond the earth.

He leaned down and placed his lips on the skin behind your ear. You shivered

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly. "No...." You nodded and whispered with your eyes closed, head relaxed back against his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm..... I really enjoyed today noona. Thank you for bringing me here" he said against your ear, sending chills all along you that caused goosebumps to rise on your arms.

"Anytime baby.... The beach is one of my favorite places to be" you told him.

"I can see why...." he whispered as his arms tightened around your body, pressing your back into him even tighter. You felt everything about him press against you. His chest into your shoulders, his stomach muscles, his hip bones. And his half hard cock that was finding a home between your ass cheeks as it grew. You pushed yourself back into him and he moaned into your ear. It was a sound you wanted to hear again and again. It sounded delicious. He reached up with his right hand and grabbed your left breast and squeezed tight. A whimper left your mouth as you rubbed your ass against him again. Only the material of your bathing suit and his swim trunks separating you. He continued to suck on your neck and shoulder as he methodically pushed himself against you while holding on to you for dear life. Rubbing himself back and forth against your backside as he swayed and you arched your back to push yourself closer to him. He was driving you absolutely crazy with want and desire. You had completely forgotten about the fact that you're outside. There was no one around. It didn't even matter. The ocean air and his touch had made you delirious. Almost intoxicated. There wasn't anything you wouldn't do for him in this moment. You reached up behind you and wrapped your arm around the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. You turned your head up towards him and your lips met. Hot, dry, slightly chapped from the day in the sun, but welcoming. Your tongues giving moisture inside each other's mouth that quickly crept onto each other's lips. He continued to squeeze and massage your boob as his left hand left your waist and crept down between your thighs, over the fabric of your beachwear. As he rubbed his fingers into the material, you moaned against his mouth, feeling his dick twitch behind you.

"Mmmmm....That feel good, baby girl?" He said in a low breathy exhale that resonated throughout your entire body.

"Uhnnnn.... Yeah.... God yes..." You whispered, trying to gain some composure. He put his feet between yours so he could spread them apart some.

"Do you trust me..." He asked directly into your ear. Still rubbing his rock hard member in between your ass cheeks for friction.            

"Ahhh... Yes, Yugyeom-ahhhhh. Always" you replied. The hand between your legs moved up and found the band of your bathing suit, slipping inside and moving slowly down to the wet heat that was aching to be touched. He used his middle finger to lightly rub on your sensitive clit. Barely touching you. You can feel every breath he takes and exhales in your ear. Your breath catches in your throat and your legs are weak. Slowly he slides his hand further down and presses 2 fingers into your entrance, using his palm to press against your clit.

"Uhhnnnn..... God.... Yugyeom.... that feels... Oh my g-uhhh... That feels sooooo... good..." your breaths are shallow as you try not to cum all over his hand already.

"Mmmmmm....." he hums into your ear and it feels like everything is going in slow motion. He continues pushing his fingers in and out of you at a pace that can only be described as seductive. With each push of his hand, you grind back on him. Whimpers escaping him with the pressure you're putting on his fully hardened cock.            

"Cum for me baby girl. Please?" He pants into your ear, barely coherent.

"But.... I want.... I want you to..."

"Oh I'm going to... I am... Yeah... I am... but I want.... you to cum now... for me... like this... please..." he sounded so needy already. He picked up the speed and pressure at which his hand toyed with the flesh between your legs. Within minutes you felt your legs beginning to shake. You started to rock your hips back and forth on his hand and you knew you were close. He sucked on your neck and groans of lust left his lips and made their way directly into your ear.

"Oh god... Baby I'm so.... So close. Please.... Ahhh yes.... Don't... Don't stop... I'm right... Ugh yeah... Right there... Fuuuuck...." and you felt yourself gush over his fingers that pumped in and out of you as you rode the waves of your orgasm.

Yugyeom removed his hand from your bathing suit and brought his fingers up to your mouth. You opened up and he slipped them inside. You sucked on them and swirled your tongue around them.

"....... fuck" he whispered into your ear.  He turned you around and kissed you deep and hard, pressing his erection into your stomach.

"I want that.." you said as you began to untie his shorts. You fumbled with the tie but never broke eye contact with him. He turned you both around so you were against the car with him leaning into you.

"Have you ever been fucked up against a car before?" He groaned into your ear as he released the tie of his swim trunks.

"N-No... Can't say... That I have..." you panted out. He placed his hands inside the back of your suit bottoms so his palms were against your ass and he squeezed as he pushed you into him. He then slid them down and let them fall to your ankles where you stepped out of them. He grabbed you under your ass and helped you up onto the edge of the car. Just well enough to put you at his level but not completely up onto the hood. You reached down into his shorts and wrapped your hand around his length that was hard and warm. His skin was so soft. He moaned at the contact as he leaned in to kiss you. Tongues touching softly but demanding the other to submit. You slowly stroked him and felt yourself become wetter with each pull. You couldn't wait to have that warm shaft inside of you anymore.    

"Yugyeom.....?"

"Yeah....?"

"Please.... I want you.... Now... Please fuck me.... Now" you whispered into his lips as you slid his shorts down just to his hips and wrapped your legs around him to pull him closer. He reached down between you and held his member at your entrance. The head just barely inside your lips. He put both hands at your ass and pulled you towards him as he pushed into you so slowly that you thought your whole body was going to come unraveled. Once he was fully inside of you, he held you there to let you adjust to the fullness. You had your arms around his neck, eyes closed, breathing deeply. He felt amazing inside of you. He started to pull out just enough so just the tip was in you and then pushed back in deep. You gasped at the feeling.

"Ahhhh fuck.... Yugyeom...."  

"You ok baby girl?"

"Fuck yes.... So good... Don't stop" He rolled his hips into you over and over as you threw back your head and called out his name.

He pushed you back so that you laid down onto the hood and he slid you closer to the edge so he could thrust into you even further. He hooked his arms under your knees so they were resting on the inside of his elbows and he had his hands gripped on to the front of your thighs. The ocean air was intoxicating and you could hear his grunts and moans over the waves lapping up to the shore. You felt a familiar tingle starting in your body and you knew it was coming. He found a slow and steady rhythm that he knew would drive you crazy as he prolonged the release for both of you.  And then he found that spot.  That spot that made you crave him. That spot that sent an ache through your whole body. That spot that seemed to have his name on it. You raised your right leg up so that your calf was against his shoulder and he leaned into you deeper and deeper each time.

"Oh fuck baby girl.... You feel so good around me... So wet..." he praised you as he began to increase his thrust, the speed and the intensity.

"God Yuggie... I'm so close... I'm ready... to cum... for you. Please... can I cum on you.... Oh god... Please?" You begged him but you weren't sure you could even wait for a response. He stopped all movement, just to torture you, you were positive.

"YUGYEOM!!!"

"I didn't say yes yet did I?" he smirked as he held you still. You wriggled your hips in an effort to get him moving again.

"What's the magic word baby girl?

"Please...?"

"Nope... Not that one..."

"Oppa? Please... Please let me cum oppa... Please!"

"That's it.... That's the one..." he said as he resumed rolling his hips into you. You were on the brink of your release so after only 8-9 thrust into you, you felt your limbs tingle and go warm as your orgasm took over your body.  

"Oh god Yugyeom-oppa.... Fuck.... Yeah.... Uhhhnnnnnn... Fuck YES!!!" He continued to pump you through your release.

"Fuck baby girl, you're so wet... so hot and tight around me. Are you ready for me?" he panted out and you could tell he was getting close. He dropped your legs and pulled you back up so you were close to him. He wrapped both arms around you and pulled your ass closer to him as he thrust into you. You ran your fingers through his hair as you kissed him. Your tongue licking his lips before entering his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and he rocked into you as his orgasm consumed him. He buried his face into your neck and moaned...

"Uhhh... Uhhnnnnn.... Fuck... Yes... Oh fuck..... Mmmmmmm..." he pushed deep into you and held himself there as you felt him throbbing against your walls. You were completely wrapped around him and you did not want to let go. He held you and kissed you up and down your neck and shoulders as he came down from his high.

"I can't believe we just did this.... outside!" you said as he slowly pulled himself from you, both of you groaning from the sensitivity.

"Why not? Have you never had sex outside?" he asked as he tucked himself back into his shorts.

"Nope, Yuggie, you're my first! What about you?" You asked.

"Nope. You're my first too noona..." he responded. Secretly, in your mind, you were glad that was his response. You put your bathing suit bottoms back on and made sure you collected everything you had brought with you.

It was completely dark now and time to head back to your apartment. You both climbed into the car and the discussion was on about what to do for dinner. It was decided that a quick stop at Subway sounded good. Fast and much better than drive-thru food. You placed your order and he insisted on paying. You got your food to go and got back on the road. The freeway was pretty clear so getting home was a lot quicker than getting to the beach. After you both unloaded the car, you sat down to eat together, talking about the beach and reviewing the pictures you both took over the day. After you both ate, you mutually agreed that a shower was in order. You decided to let him go first because you wanted to shave your legs and that would take more room than was comfortable for you both to be in there at the same time. He headed off to the bathroom with a quick kiss and you began throwing away the trash from dinner.

He was in and out in 15 minutes. He turned on the tv in the bedroom and propped up some pillows against the headboard to watch something until you were done. You grabbed a tshirt & undies and closed the bathroom door behind you. You noticed in the mirror that you had gotten a little bit of sun today. Your nose and cheeks were a rosy pink color. You took your shower, shaved everything that needed shaving, washed your hair, face, & body, and got out. You opened the bathroom door to find Yugyeom had dozed off sitting up against the headboard with his phone clutched tight in his hand. You guessed he had been texting the other G7 members. Not unusual as he usually did every few days during a visit.

"Yugyeom-ah..." you whispered tapping him lightly on the arm as to not startle him.              

"Baby, lay down and go to sleep." As he woke up, he leaned up to kiss you and pulled you down on the bed with him in a tight embrace.

"Ahhh Yuggie! Do you ever get enough?"

"I'm only 23 noona.... I can go all day. Besides I've got time to make up for and it will probably be another 4-5 months before I get to see you again once I have to leave" he responded as he latched onto you with his arms and legs. You both laid there, limbs intertwined, bodies meshed together as one, quietly feeling each other breathe. His hands stroking your hair, yours rubbing up and down his spine and then lingering and rubbing circles around the dimples in his lower back.

"Mmmmm... That feels really good..." he whispered. He had gotten a little sun on his back today so the lightest touch gave him goosebumps. You began to kiss the skin on his shoulder softly, moving to his neck and jaw.

"Uhhh... That feels even better."

"Sure you don't want me to stop... Oppa?" you grinned into his neck waiting for his response. You didn't get a verbal indication but his dick twitched under his boxers against your stomach and that was the green light you needed to continue.

You rolled him onto his back and crawled between his legs. He looked down at you as he put his hands up behind his head to watch. You placed light kisses on his stomach and chest before moving downtown. You passed his hardening member by and went for his thighs. The skin on the inside soft and warm. You kissed and sucked from his knees to his groin on both sides, leaving purple and red marks everywhere you stopped. He hissed each time the action became too much so you knew when to move on. You moved over his clothed dick and let your breath flow over him causing it to jump under the fabric. You leaned down and licked at his balls over the fabric before running your tongue up the length of his cock.

"Damn noona.... Can I take them off please???" he begged as he brought one hand down to run through your hair.

"Let me...." You said as you hooked your fingers under the waistband and pulled them down as he lifted up. You could definitely see the tan lines on him from being at the beach the whole day. His skin was a beautiful golden color but his dick was a flushed rosy pink against the pale background of where his shorts had covered him. You placed your hands on each side of his hips and leaned down. You licked from the base up to the tip causing a sound to come from deep within him. No matter how many blowjobs you give to him, you always seemed to love it. Probably because he was always so appreciative and responsive to your efforts.

You continued licking from the base to the tip. One stroke after the other. Until he was a wrecked mess under you. Both hands in your hair trying to coerce you to fully engulf him into your mouth but never forcing it.

"God... Please... Noona... Please... just do it already...." he begged. You stuck out your tongue and licked firmly around the ridge of his head. Giving him soft open mouth kisses as you went. You used your right hand to lift him up and place the tip just inside your mouth. You hovered there as you watched his expression, teasing him with what was to come. He finally looked up at you to see what was taking so long. You smiled around his cock and then slid down the shaft, causing him to let out a groan as he dropped his head back down on his pillow. You noted that the action actually made his toes curl.

You relaxed your cheeks and jaw and took him in until he hit the back of your throat which caused yet another guttural sound to come from deep within him. You worshipped his cock. You wanted to make him feel as good as he always made you feel, in and out of the bedroom. You slowly pulled back up, lips slick with spit that you left on his dick along the way. He was breathing hard and somewhat fast.

"That fucking feels sooooo damn good..." he whimpered out. You took him all the way in, swallowing around the head as he penetrated your throat.

"Ohhhhh..... GOD!!!"

The sensation that swallowing around the head causes is one of his favorite things about your blowjobs. His reactions are one of your favorite things. Ever. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you off of him as he sat up.

"Lay down.... on your back... please..." he commanded with a little more authority than he usually exhibited. You did as you were instructed and he moved between your legs quickly. He placed himself at your entrance and hooked his hands under your arms and grabbed you by the shoulders. He was resting on his elbows, directly above you, staring deep into your eyes as he pushed into you. You were so wet that you needed no foreplay at all. You widened your legs as much as possible to allow for the deepest penetration. He began pushing in and pulling out of you so slowly. He kept staring at your eyes. So much that, after a few minutes, you finally said something....

"What's wrong Yugyeom? Why are you staring at me like that?" He began to slow down and raised up onto his hands.

"Uhmmm.... I wanna try something if you'll let me... and if you say no, it's totally ok" he said, his movements were minimal.

"What is it oppa?" you said as you pushed yourself on to him and squeezed.

"I remember you said something before.... And I did some research earlier.... And...." his voice became small.

"And..... What is it?" you asked as you ran your fingers through his hair while he still slid in and out of you slow and easy.                

"You said before.... That you liked.... Uhmmm... You liked... Uhhh.... To be.... Choked...." He was so quiet when he talked. Nothing like your normal sex talk.

"And I was reading about it and .... See.... Uhm.... I read about how to do it and when to do it.... And....." His voice sounded shaky just talking about it.

"And you wanna choke me, is that it, Yugyeom - oppa?" you finished his thoughts for him. He pushed into you, his dick felt like it grew just from having this conversation.

"Mmmm hmmmmm.... Do you trust me?" He whispered into your lips as he started rolling his hips harder into you again and then kissed you deep and sensual. You broke the contact and took a deep breath and exhaled hard.

"Well you'll have to tell me what you read first so I know if you got good information before I'll say yes. I totally trust you but I want to be sure I can trust what you read" you whispered back to him. He kept moving into you just enough to keep the arousal while he explained.

The information he had focused on was pretty good actually. It told of the best time during sex to apply pressure and EXACTLY where to apply pressure. The main objective was to minimize the blood flow to the brain and cause a lightheaded, euphoric feeling. Not to actually choke someone so they couldn't breathe. Once I determined that he knew the proper place for pressure, I was confident he could do it.

"So Yuggie you have to be able to recognize when to let go also...." I told him as he pushed into me deep as our conversation continued.

"Ok noona..... How will I know?  Teach me...."

"Well chances are, I'm not going to be able to talk so once you hear my voice really fade out and my eyes start to close, you have to let go." you made sure he understood. He seemed even more nervous now.

"And if you want to stop at any time, that's ok too!" You told him.

"No, I really want to do this for you, to you, noona. I read that I should do it when your approaching an orgasm, right?" he wondered.

"Yeah.... I'll tell you when to start ok" you assured him he'll be fine & so will you.

He sat up and pulled his knees up to the sides of your hips so he was sitting on his heels as he watched his dick slide in and out of you full force again.

"God.... Noona.... I can't believe... You're gonna let me do this...." He said.

"Just do what we discussed.... Everything will be fine...." You assured him.

You knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally. He continued to fuck you slow and easy. He wanted to bring your orgasm to the surface without any other stimulation. Just from the velvety soft slide of his dick in and out of you. He wanted every nerve ending in you to feel on fire. Within a few minutes, you grabbed one of his hands and placed it up around your throat, tightly under your jawline. His thumb on one side and his middle finger on the other. You placed his fingers exactly where they needed to be.

"OK...Oh fuck Yugyeom..... When I say so, start pressing in ok? Uhhhh... God you feel so good..." You reminded him as his cock slid in and out of you smoothly.

"Ok... noona.... I love you" he replied.

"Hmmmm I love you too... Oppa.... Fuck... Go.... start....." you said and he began to apply pressure exactly how you had discussed.

"Ahhh yeah..... Just.... Like that.... Fuck....yes" You felt the room start to spin, your extremities started to tingle, heat started to bubble in your pussy. He kept pressure on your neck as he started to thrust into you deeper. Faster. Harder.

"Fuck.... me..... Oppa...." You whimpered out. Your head was completely spinning, you were seeing flashing spots of bright colors, your core was starting to throb with the anticipation of your release. He pounded into you even harder.

"Feel good noona? Talk to me..."

"Fu.... I'm... gon... cum.... Ahhhhhh.... Oh...fu....." You barely whispered out, barely loud enough to be heard. Yugyeom was slamming into you as you came.

Your voice disappeared and your eyes closed as you saw stars......he let go of your neck and leaned down to kiss you and his orgasm began to hit him. Within seconds you were back and felt his load enter you,hot and wet.

"Oh god.... fuck..... Uhhnn..... Noonnnnna.... Fuck.... Talk to me" he begged with his forehead pressed to yours.

"I'm here baby boy.... Ahhhh....fuck. Your god damn dick is so fucking hard right now! Oh fuck... I'm.... so wet.... did that turn you on that much?" You asked as you held onto him tight, panting hard to catch your breath and settle back into normalcy. He continued to pump in and out of you as his lips met yours for a kiss you never thought would end. Tongues lazily twirling together and searching each other's mouths for a common answer to an unasked question. You were still kissing by the time he stilled inside of you.

"Oh my god noona.... Are you okay?"

"Yes baby, I'm fine! Are YOU okay?"

"FUCK! That was..... Oh man..... You were so wet when you came and everything tightened around me so much that it made me cum right away .... Damn"

"To be honest, Yuggie, you did so well. That couldn't have gone any better and oh my god, FUCK that was good" you praised him as your senses returned to you fully. You took a moment to realize exactly how fucking amazing that made you feel. Then a moment to realize how much it turned him on. You smiled from ear to ear as you reflected on the whole situation. Yugyeom pulled out of you and laid down next to you pushing one arm under your head and draping the other across your body and pulling the covers over the both of you.

"What's in your mind noona? Why such a big smile?" he asked with a grin of his own. You looked up at those beautiful eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"That was..... just..... Uhm.... that's never gone THAT perfect before.... Like ever. You used exactly the right amount of pressure. You let go at the right time. You kept talking to me and made me talk back." You reached up to his face & caressed it and then kissed him softly.

"Thank you for taking care of me".

"So..... You'll let me do it again sometime?" He raised his eyebrow as he asked.

"Oh god yes!!!" you said as you turn towards him, wrapping yourself around him.

You two had shared a lot of "firsts" together in this visit... Sensory deprivation, bondage, orgasm denial, his oppa kink, public sex (at the beach at sunset!) and now your choking kink. Who knows what the rest of this trip would hold.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this is turning into an entire sex-filled, Smut riddled, romp-fest of a story but.... I don't even care. I would like to think if I had a week with him, that's exactly how it would go...


	5. Pictures of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call to Korea gives out a little more information than anticipated. And the camera lens brings out a side of Yugyeom that you've never seen before.

Even though it's only 4am, you slowly start to wake. Mentally noting that you are getting used to the feeling of the weight of an arm draped across you. A leg touching you under the warmth of your duvet. Breath on the back of your neck that turns into a small kiss if you move too much. Or the feeling of "something" pressed into the crevice of your ass as if it were made to reside there during sleeping hours. But today, none of that was there. You look over to where he had been waking up beside you each day.... And he was gone. You sat up quickly..... much quicker than you would normally do at 4am - even if the bed was on fire. Surely you hadn't dreamt it all..... Your mind wouldn't do such a horrible thing to you. Would it? You quickly scan the room and...... "Oh thank god" you whispered to yourself as your heart raced, almost pounding out of your chest, and you noticed his suitcase still sitting open in the corner of the room. You threw the covers back and moved quietly but fast towards the living room where you heard him speaking in Korean on the phone as he sat on the couch. You gathered he was on the phone with Jinyoung and you roughly understood that they would be talking again in about 2 hours. You moved quietly to sit next to him on the couch while he finished up on his call. There was a 14 hour time difference so 4am at your place was 6pm in Korea. 

He ended the call and reclined back into the couch running one hand through the top of his hair and the other ran from your shoulder, moving down where it came to rest just above the dimples in the small of your back. He explained that he had received a text from Jinyoung to call as soon as he could to schedule a conference call with the other members and JYP. There had been a last minute addition to the upcoming schedule that they wouldn't have time to go over if they waited until he returned. They decided on 6am our time (8pm in Korea) so they could round everyone up & make sure JYP was available. You curled up into him on the couch. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you noona. I tried to be as quiet as possible so that's why I came in here". 

"No no.... You're fine Gyeommie...." You said as you yawned, covering your mouth with your hands as you did, trying to prevent your morning breath from escaping. You leaned your head onto his shoulder, into the side of his neck. One of his hands found a place to rest on your inner thigh while the other reached over and stroked your hair, moving down to your face as he kissed the top of your head.   
"Why don't you go back to bed noona? There's no reason for you to be up this early...."

"Eh..... I'm good.... Besides.... You not being there is what woke me up anyways. I think I'll just make some coffee and get an early start on the day...." You said as you slowly stretch and get up and move towards the kitchen. "Want anything?" You asked him as he watched you go.   
"No I'm good for now. Thanks love."

You love it when he calls you those little pet names. You were glad he couldn't see your face blush or the smile that spread from ear to ear as he said it. From the kitchen you heard the tv being turned on and Yugyeom mumbling to himself about what to watch so early in the morning. You returned to the living room with your large cup of coffee and climbed back onto the couch next to him. You sat cross legged next to him and he draped one arm across the leg closest to him, lightly running his fingertips up and down your shin bone as he used the other hand to flip through the channel guide on the tv. It gave you shivers and you held your coffee cup tightly with both hands to provide warmth to your body.   
"Hey noona...."  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it be ok if I played a video game? That will wake me up & get my adrenaline pumping. I just wanna make sure I'm wide awake & alert when the conference call starts".   
"Of course Yugyeom - You don't have to ask! Think of this as your home too" you responded as you sipped on your coffee. He leaned over and kissed your cheek and then moved down to your neck where he lingered a little longer, sending chills throughout your body before getting up and moving towards the gaming system under the tv cabinet.   
"I need a shower" was all you could think to yourself but you must have verbalized it out loud because Yugyeom responded.   
"Hmmmmm...?"  
"Oh nothing.... Just thinking out loud. I'm going to take a shower when I'm done with my coffee so you can have some uninterrupted silence for your call" you told him. 

For the next 45 minutes you sipped on your coffee as you watched him play various games, all of which he was very good at. It was about 5:45am when you decided to go take a shower so he could get on his call on time. He was wide awake & full of energy and you knew the shower would help you wake up. 

25 minutes later and you were done. You felt refreshed and fully awake. You put on a pair of cutoff denim shorts and your favorite Got7 tshirt. You could hear Yugyeom talking on the phone from the living room so you decided not to turn on the hair dryer to give him the quietness he needed. You decided to give Yugyeom a little surprise that day and slipped your nipple clamps on under your tshirt. They had a long chain that ran between the clamps. It was long enough that it hung out from under the tshirt and could be seen dangling in front of the button & zipper of your denim shorts. After you did everything you needed to in the bedroom you slipped quietly into the living room where he was writing some notes as he talked. He spoke mostly in Korean so you didn't pay too much attention to his call. You understood a few words here and there and understood when he said he was having a wonderful time in the states and he wanted the other members to come visit with him sometime too. He glanced up at you & shrugged his shoulders as if to ask if that was ok. You nodded your head in agreement since you loved being around the other members too. As he scanned your body & looked down from your face, he noticed the silver chain peeking out from beneath your tshirt. He reached up and tugged on the chain as he tried to figure out its origin. You stood in front of him as he continued to talk on his call, and lifted your tshirt just enough to expose your nipples and the small clamps attached to them. His eyes grew big and he stuttered on his thoughts about the choreography they were discussing. You dropped your tshirt, smirked, and walked off to the kitchen so he could continue with his call. Once you were out of his sight, you could hear that he was able to regain his composure and continue with his call. You did a few things in the kitchen to prepare for cooking breakfast once he was done. You prepped everything to make eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. 

You started towards the bedroom to gather up dirty clothes so you could start some laundry and as you began through the living room you noticed Yugyeom was sitting on the couch with his head back, eyes closed, and his free hand sitting in his lap. As you moved closer you could see that his hand was pressing into a raging erection that he was obviously trying to will away while he tried to remain focused on his call. 

You moved to position yourself in front of him quietly. You kneeled down in front of him placing both hands on his knees which made him jump since he didn't hear you so close to him. His face immediately turned flush from embarrassment as you put a finger up to your mouth and whispered "shhhhhh....."!  
You grabbed his hand to move it away and he tried to keep it in place. He didn't think he could stay focused on the call AND receive what you were offering. You stuck your bottom lip out in a pout just as he does to get his way. He dropped his head back onto the back of the couch as he continued his conversation in Korean. 

You palmed over his erection and he shuddered trying not to make any noise that would indicate what you were doing. You reached up to his waistband on both sides of his shorts near his hips and waited for him to raise up, making their removal smooth and easy. He did so and you slid them down to his ankles and removed them from each leg. You began kissing up each inner thigh starting at his knees, licking and sucking easy and softly. His free hand quickly found a place on the back of your head, tangled in your hair. As you moved closer to his hardened member his breath caught in his throat. Someone on the phone must've asked if he was ok because he responded in Korean but you understood that he said "no...no I'm fine, I just hiccuped". He raised his head and looked down at you with his eyes half closed and his mouth opened. He rolled his eyes back and dropped his head back again. You took the tip of him into your mouth, wet and warm, with your tongue swirling around the head and probing the slit. His grip into your hair tightened as you took him fully into your mouth. His voice stuttered as he continued his conversation with the other members and JYP. You understood "no I swear I'm fine....something just took me by surprise. I'm fine. I pro-promise". He glared down at you and you looked up at him, mouth full, eyes watering, and tongue slowly massaging his length. You removed him from your mouth, keeping your hand on him and stroking him as you whispered, "do you want me to stop oppa..."?  
He made no sound, just shook his head no, making you definitely understand he did not want you to stop. You grinned and fully engulfed him back into your mouth, working him up and down as he continued his call..... Suddenly a moan escaped his lips and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand that was previously in your hair.   
This time it was Jinyoung who said something.   
"No Jinyoung-hyung!!! I just kicked the table.... I swear.... I'm ok... Let's just finish this conversation and then I'll tend to it."   
You leaned down further and licked up the center of his balls making him squirm in his seat as he did everything in his power to not let his predicament be known to the other callers on the phone.   
You could tell from his breathing that he was getting to a point where he would be unable to contain his emotions. You took him into your hand and started to stroke him slowly, allowing him time to finish his call without being caught. As you could tell he was nearing the end of the conversation, you stood up and unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts. He watched your every move as they quickly went over the main points of the call and they all began to say goodbye to each other. JYP was the first to hang up, leaving the other members to discuss further details if needed. You removed your shorts, then your panties, and you stood in front of him swaying your hips back and forth in front of him waiting for his call to end. He said goodbye to each of the members, one by one, as they each hung up. Jinyoung was the last one on the phone and he questioned Yugyeom to see if he was really ok due to his random and odd behavior on the call. Yugyeom responded to him as he reached forward, grabbing the chain peeking out from under your tshirt and pulling you forward, causing you to groan at the clamps pulling on your now super-sensitive nipples.   
"I SWEAR hyung I am perfectly fine...... No that was noona - she was picking something up from the floor and stretched too far..... I swear it Jinyoung hyung. (Giggles) I AM being good! I'm an adult remember?!?!........can I get off the phone now? I have things to do ya know...... Yah... It's 7:15am here...... Yahhh I DO have stuff to do! HYUNG! I'm hanging up the phone now Jinyoungie!" (Abandoning all honorifics) and with that he tapped the end call button and tossed the phone aside on the couch. 

He pulled the chain towards him, eyeing you up and down, biting on his bottom lip. You straddled him on the couch, your knees on each side of his hips and your hands on the back of the couch on each side of his head. You began to grind down onto him, his rock hard member sliding nicely into the crease of wet heat between your thighs. He moaned as he dropped his head back, his hands gripping your hips tightly, holding you down on him and rocking you back & forth slowly. You leaned forward slightly and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it gently before releasing it and then licking the spot gently with your tongue.   
"Ahhh god noona...." He whispered into your ear. "Just take me now".   
"Mmmmmmm...... Has oppa been a good boy? Hmmmmm?" you said as you continued to tease him.   
"Fuck.... Yes.... I promise noona..... I've been very good". He panted out as he reached up under your tshirt, flicking the nipple clamps still attached to you causing you to groan and still yourself from the shockwave of pain that reverberated through your body.   
He grabbed your hips again and started slowly rocking you back and forth on him again.   
"You know what I want?" he asked.   
"Hmmmm.... What oppa?" you responded as you slowly opened your eyes to see him staring at you.   
"I want you...... To ride me.....And don't stop for anything until we both cum so hard.... That we can't stand. Can you do that for oppa, baby girl?"  
You raised up a little and grab his dick to position him at your opening and then slowly slide down his length until he's in you fully. You groaned at the intrusion of his fullness into your personal space that completely belonged to him. He ran his warm hands up and down your back as you adjusted to him, stopping at your ass to massage the area and to encourage your movement on him. You took the hint and began to rock your hips back and forth on him as he began to thrust up into you with each movement. He reached up under your shirt and began kneading your breasts with the clamps sending waves of pleasure through you with each touch. You leaned into him putting your foreheads together, wrapping your arms around his neck as you continued to ride him. You could feel the friction and heat of his skin sliding in and out of you slowly and methodically. The swollen head inside of you touching every nerve ending within you lighting you on fire. With each push into you fully, you feel him bottom out inside of you, making his grunts and moans longer and louder each time.   
He goes into you for a kiss..... His soft, full lips grabbing yours as your tongues intermingle to get into each other's space. Your two bodies become one as you rock together and grind into each other chasing the ecstasy that the other is providing.   
"Ahhhhhh Yugyeom-oppa.... Ahhh you feel.... sooooo damn good...." You whispered into his ear. The feeling between you was intense, full of passion and want.   
"Hmmmmmm.... Ah fuck noona..... You're so.... so wet... and so hot around me.... I don't ever want.... don't ever stop.... Please" he pleaded before he began sucking on your neck and collarbone.   
You began to pick up the speed and intensity at which you slid up and down on him. He threw his head back on the couch and let out a long deep moan that showed you he completely appreciated what you were doing. 

The intense emotions between the two of you in this moment we're amazing. The connection that you were making on the couch so early in the morning was so much more than physical. It shook you to your core. Which brought you both to your orgasms much quicker than you expected. As you began to feel the heat growing in your extremities, the butterflies in your lower stomach were fighting to overcome you. You pushed your hands up onto the back of the couch on either side of Yugyeoms head.   
"Ahhhh ...... gahhhh...... Uhhh Yugyeom.... oppa...... I'm..... fuck.... I'm so...... I'm so c-close. I can't..... Fuuuuck..... I can't...wait... any-anymore... I'm g-gon-na cum...." you panted into his ear as you started to grind down onto him in circles and harder than before. You felt his member grow harder and begin to twitch inside you.   
"Come on baby girl... Cum for me... Tell your oppa how it feels... How do I make you feel baby girl? fuck... Noona... tell oppa.... now... Please.... Uhhhnnnn....."   
"Ahhhhh oppa.... God... You feel... Oh my god... I'm cumming..... Don't stop please.... Oppa you feel so damn amazing.... Fuuuuck!!!"  
"That's it baby girl... You're gonna make me cum.... Ah god yes.... Fuck me baby girl.... don't stop... It's right there... Uhnnnnn.... Fuck..... Fuck yes! Oh GOD YESSSS" he moaned as you felt the heat leave his body and enter yours, grabbing you tight around your waist and holding you close to his body with both arms as you both shivered from the aftershocks of your release.   
Just as you both recovered from the involuntary convulsions that consumed you, Yugyeoms phone began to vibrate indicating he had an incoming text.   
"Do you need to check that baby?" You asked as you removed yourself from his lap.   
"Nah I'll get it later. Let's get cleaned up and go do something today." Yugyeom said as it was clear he was wide awake.   
"Ok - what do you have in mind?" You asked as you made your way to the bathroom.   
"I don't know..... Picnic at the park? We could go to the movies or something?" He suggested.  
"Ok, well I was going to make breakfast so let's do that first and then we can decide on something to do around lunchtime ok?"   
"Sounds good sweetie!" He said as he picked up his phone & followed you to the bathroom.   
"OH MY GOD NOONA!!!!" Yugyeom gasped as he looked at his phone in disbelief.   
"What? What's wrong Yug?" You asked quickly hoping it was nothing serious.   
"My phone..... Uhm..... That text was from Jinyoung.... Oh. My. God. I'm never going to hear the end of this....." Yugyeom said as he dropped his head into his hands in disbelief.   
"What's wrong Yugyeom???" I questioned as I cleaned up and put my clothes back on.   
"That text..... - damn it..... Listen to this noona"

"Yugyeom-ah..... I know you're in America..... And I know you're having fun..... But please make sure you hang up your phone next time! Luckily it was only me still on your call but we don't need to know "I've been good noona.... Just take me now...." Good lord Yugyeom-ah PLEASE hang up your phone!!!"  
"Oh my god Yugyeom are you serious?!?!" You felt your face turn 50 shades of red. Yugyeom pulled you into his chest as you covered your face with both hands and his arms engulfed you and he giggled.   
"It's ok noona, I'll make sure they never say anything about it to you!"   
"That's not the point Yugyeom!!! They probably heard it all since you got that text when we were just getting done! OHl MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!" By now you had actual tears forming. He hugged you tighter....  
"Ya know what noona..... So what? They know we have sex. They know I love you. They know you love me. And only Jinyoung was still on the phone in the end. Everyone else had hung up already. I promise he will not embarrass you about it. Ever." He pulled you back from his embrace and held out his pinky waiting for the connection to be made. You hooked yours with his and he leaned down & kissed the point where your fingers were joined. Somehow he always made things better. Always.   
"Ok so I remember you said something about breakfast"? He said as he got dressed.   
"Yeah, everything is ready to be cooked. I'll get it going and then after we can decide on what to do today...."

*skip ahead to around noon-ish*

You and Yugyeom were sitting on the couch, planning the day......  
"No matter what I need to go by Camera Exchange today. I want to go ahead and pick up equipment for my photography class. It starts in 3 weeks and I want to start playing around with it now. I'll leave the rest of the plans up to you Yuggie."  
He smirked at the nickname as he was browsing through the ads of the paper.   
"Just won't call me oppa outside of the bedroom huh?" He said without looking up.   
You giggled.   
"Fine, OPPA! What else do you want to do today?"   
He shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go get your camera stuff then get some lunch and take it to the park and spend the day outside".   
"That sounds good - we can do some other shopping in between if you don't mind. I ordered some things online that were delivered to the store I would like to go pickup." You mentioned to him.   
"That sounds good noona! Let's get ready and head out" he said as he got up and offered his hand to pull you to your feet. He pulled you in to him as you rose, wrapping his arms around your lower back and burying his face into your hair and your neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and closed your eyes as you took him in to your senses. He was so warm. And he smelled like your lavender body wash. He made your knees weak just by holding you. His hands caressing your back but holding you firm against him. His breath warm in your ear and the slight sound he let out when you kissed his neck where it met his shoulder. You pulled back far enough to put your lips to his. Barely touching. There must have been music in his head because he started to sway as if he were dancing with you. You pressed your lips into his. They were soft. You didn't even feel the need to probe into him like you normally would. You were happy and content just touching him softly. You knew if you started kissing him any deeper that neither of you would be going anywhere. You pulled away from him just enough to speak.   
You whispered.....  
"Yugyeom-ah...."  
"Yeah baby girl"  
"I'm all for staying like this with you all day..... But...."  
"I know.... We'll go..... You're just warm..... And comfortable.... And you smell good"......he breathed into your neck.   
He knew what to say to make you melt. You went soft in his arms and had he not been holding you, you would've been a puddle on the floor. You peeled yourself away from him and took a very deep inhaling breath and then exhaled.   
Damn, if you didn't have stuff that needed to be done.......  
"I think I'm gonna try to get my transfer date for the company moved up. I don't want to wait another year to move to Korea......"  
"Really??? You can do that?" He perked up as he asked.   
"I can request it! All they can do is say no right?" You said to him as you both headed to the bedroom to get ready for your outing. 

You made the required stops. The camera store where you spent more than you intended but the equipment youn bought was top of the line. You wanted to show your bosses that you were serious about the new position they were offering you. They were paying for your classes and paying your expenses to transfer you to South Korea to be a photographer for their new offices there. All so you could be closer to Mr. Kim YuGyeom.   
You stopped for food and headed to the park where you ate at a picnic table while the ducks from the local pond begged for your lunch. After you finished eating you took a walk around the pond, fingers intertwined, breathing in the fresh air. He giggled at your attempts to show him the Korean you were learning but only corrected you when you were so far off that he had to question what you were trying to say. After awhile you decided to head home and on the way you would stop by the store where you had ordered some things online. Yugyeom decided to go in with you. While you waited for the sales girl to retrieve your order from the back, you decided to look around. You found a few more things you decided to purchase and a few that you liked but decided to wait until they went on sale. You told Yugyeom you were go into the dressing room to try a few things on.   
"Do you need help noona?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at you.   
"Uhm NO Yugyeom, you stay out here! I'll be back out in a minute." You laughed as you went in and shut the door behind you.   
A few minutes later you returned to find him sitting in the same spot but holding a bag from the store you were in. You held onto the items you wanted to purchase, a pair of black and pink plaid, super soft, baggy, pajama pants. A Bob Marley One Love tank top, and an ice blue lace bralette. You looked down to Yugyeom who was playing on his phone and holding the bag.   
"What did you buy?" You asked. Mainly because the store only sold women's clothing.   
"Just some stuff" he replied, not looking up from his phone. You made your way to the register where the clerk had your online order ready. You paid for your new items and they placed everything in one bag. Yugyeom joined you at the register.   
"Ready?" He asked.   
"I think so" you said as you grabbed your bag and thanked the sales girl. She reminded you about an upcoming sale and you told her you would definitely be back to get the other items you had chosen not to purchase today.   
As you and Yugyeom stepped outside, he handed you his bag.....  
"Aniya noona, you don't have to come back for that stuff. I got them for you today."   
You stopped dead in your tracks.   
"Yugyeom....... You have to stop buying me stuff all the time. I could've saved money waiting for it to go on sale"   
"Well you did save money because you didn't have to pay for any of it this way. And I wanted to. I owed you the underwear anyways remember. The only extra things I grabbed were the dress you REALLY wanted and the shorts you tried on & liked."   
"But Yugyeom..... That dress was so expensive. And so were the shorts. Who pays $50 for a pair of shorts & $75 for a dress?" You questioned him like he was crazy.   
"I do" he replied. "I've spent much more on myself so just let me do this for you...... Please.....?" His voice was so soft and sweet and you could tell he really wanted you to have those things and not worry about the money. You looked up at him. God he was beautiful. You put a hand on his chest and rose up on your tiptoes to give him a kiss. He placed his hand on top of yours and closed his eyes as he met you halfway. Lips puckered.   
"Thank you Yuggie..... I really do appreciate it" you said softly, realizing that he didn't do it just to flaunt his money. He did it because he loves you.   
"You're welcome baby girl..... You can model for me later!"   
"Deal" you said as you grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. 

You arrived back at home and began to head up to your apartment with all of your goodies you had purchased that day. You were most excited about the camera. As you stepped into the elevator you leaned against the wall next to Yugyeom, leaning your head over to his shoulder.   
"So can I take some practice shots of you tonight?"  
"Hmmmm..... That depends"  
"On what" you said as you raised your head to look at him.   
"On what 'kind' of shots they are" he said with a smirk as he looked down on you.   
"Oppa..... Are you getting kinky on me?" You asked with a grin.   
"Hey.... You're the one wanting to take pictures noona!"  
"Ok..... Fair.....Fair" you replied.   
"I just have an idea if you're game for it - oppa...."  
"Mmmmm...... I'm game" he said.   
You reached your floor and you both stepped off of the elevator. Yugyeom was carrying all of the bags so you could unlock the door.   
You stepped inside and he followed you. 

"Ok noona, I'm gonna change while you put your stuff away" he said as he removed everything from the bags and laid it out across the couches.   
"Ok Yugyeom", you picked up the plaid baggy pajama pants and tossed them towards him, "put these on with your tightest CK boxers, if you don't mind".   
He caught them and looked up at you with big eyes.   
"You want me.... to wear.... YOUR pajama pants?"   
You stuck out your lip in a pout.....  
"Pleeeeaaaase? For me???" You begged. "And no shirt please." You added as he headed to the bedroom. You quickly fixed your camera equipment together and took a few practice shots to make some minor adjustments.   
While you waited, you went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Soju. You opened it and took a large drink. You also reached into the pantry and grabbed a small pink bottle. As you headed back to the living room you stopped at the sight of him, leaning against the door frame. Shirtless. Black Calvins on with your hot pink and black plaid, soft, slouchy pajama pants hanging low on his hips. Hair was messy as if he had just woke up. He was leaning in the doorway, all of his weight on one foot with his legs crossed at the ankles, one arm across his chest holding onto the opposite shoulder. He took your breath away. How could he look so sexy already?   
"Is this what you had in mind?" He asked softly.   
"Uhm..... Uhhh..... Yeah.... Only I didn't know it would be THAT good." You said as you moved towards him to hand him the bottle of Soju.   
"You ready for this?" You asked him.   
"I don't know.....am I?" He responded.   
"Have a drink..... And don't laugh at me ok?"   
"Never....." He said.   
You grabbed your camera and your phone and headed to the bedroom. The bed was made so you roughed up the covers so it looked slept in. You told Yugyeom to lay down on his side, head propped up on his hand, so you could take some test shots to adjust the lighting in the room. You decided to light some incense near the bed to give a smoky effect. You had 3 low watt lights around the room. One blue, one soft white, and a black light placed across the room at the furthest point. You didn't want him to glow but it helped the atmosphere with the haze. After you got everything just as you wanted, you asked him to lie on his back. You sat on the floor off to the side of the bed so that your camera level was at the same level as him laying on the mattress. He turned his head to look at you and you took some more shots of him. He looked so perfect. You got a few as he licked his lips, his hand tugged lightly at the covers beneath him and he brought one arm up to rest above him so his hand was in his hair. You decided you needed some music. You grabbed your phone and he took another drink. You hit shuffle and the first song that played was your absolute favorite. It was his song. He looked at you like you planned it.   
NOW PLAYING:  
The Way You Are - Yugyeom 

"Hey, my phone knows what I m" you said as you moved towards him.   
You grabbed the pink bottle from the dresser and handed it to him.   
"What's this...?" He wondered out loud since the bottle had no label.   
"Just open it.... You'll figure it out" you replied.   
He sat up on one elbow and slowly unscrewed the cap.   
"BUBBLES....?" He looked confused.   
"Well back in the Never Ever era, at one of the fan signs, there was video of you blowing bubbles and it just gave me the idea.... that.... well, it could be really sexy in the right atmosphere. But.... you don't have to if you really don't wa...."  
"No...NO!.... I'll do it! I wanna do it! But you gotta promise me these are just for you. I don't really need these getting out!"   
"Are you crazy?!?! I do NOT want these floating around on the web. I don't want anyone looking at you like I'm about to be looking at you" you told him as you grabbed your camera.   
The room was hazy with the smoke of the incense. The light was dim. His voice filled the air with the sweet, sensual music as the backdrop. The atmosphere was right. It was intoxicating.   
He took another drink and laid back down on his back. He had his left leg stretched out and his right leg bent at the knee with his foot flat on the bed. His legs slightly opened in a V shape. The pajama pants still hung low enough that his boxers peeked out from under the waistband and showed off the top of his V line. In his left hand, the bottle of bubbles, stretched out to his left side. In his right hand, the small pink bubble wand. His arm bent at the elbow, holding the wand just above his mouth, he began lightly blowing into the circular opening. The bubbles erupted from the wand one by one, floating above him. You went to the foot of the bed and stood up on the edge of the mattress so you were shooting from above him. He looked ethereal. His hair a mess, splayed around his head on the pillow, his lightly tanned skin against the background of the white cover with pale blue sheets underneath. The contrast of his dark hair and the pink and black plaid pajama pants and black band of his boxers peeking out. And then there was the softness of the bubbles floating above him with his lips pushing the air through the wand and slowly after, his smile seeping through with his eyes hooded and sensual. Basic. Sexy. 

NOW PLAYING:  
You Know - Jay Park 

You continued to shoot from several angles around the bed, him remaining in the same position. Blowing bubbles. Sometimes closing his eyes as they floated around him like whispers in the air. The shots were coming out way better than you had even imagined. You thought to yourself that if he hadn't been an idol, he should've been a model. After awhile, you removed the bubbles and put them on the dresser. You told him to just do whatever felt natural. You snapped several shots of him on his back, hands sweeping across his chest to his shoulders, then hooking in the waistband of his Calvins, tugging them down barely to ALMOST show off the trimmed line of hair that almost made this picture X-rated. He turned his head to the side exposing his neck and you almost lost it. Other than the music in the background, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of the shutter of your camera and the hum of the zoom lens as it adjusted. As you moved in closer to the side of the bed, he opened his eyes slowly and whispered, "I love you...."   
You stopped shooting and looked out from around your camera.....   
"I love you too baby...." You whispered back.   
"Am I doing it right?" He asked softly.   
"You're doing.... Yeah.... You're doing perfectly...." You breathed out.   
He rolled to his side. His arm tucked under his head like a pillow. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and let it pull out slowly as he looked towards you.   
"Yeah these pictures are NOT leaving my possession. I don't need the whole world knowing how incredibly sexy you really are....."   
He giggled, his cheeks turning a rosy pink and the shyness that the world associates with Kim Yugyeom had returned as he covered his face with his hands.   
"Noooooooonnnna! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" He squealed out!  
You kept snapping, picture after picture. You captured every smile. Every laugh. He finally calmed down enough to get back to being serious. He laid on his stomach, splayed across the bed. Head at one corner & feet towards the opposite corner. His head was turned to the side facing you where you were sitting on the floor, eye level with him.   
"Yugyeom......"  
"Mmmmmm......"  
"Do you know that you're beautiful......?" You asked as you kept taking pics...  
"Well...... You keep saying it so it must be true...." he said, soft & sweet with his reply, followed by a giggle.   
You instructed him to lay on his back and he did. You climbed onto the bed and stood over him so that your feet were on either side of his hips. You caught more of his beautiful moments. Looks that you didn't even know existed until that minute. You moved yourself to straddle him on your knees. Over his stomach. He reached up with both hands to hold on to your waist.   
"Behave! I'm not done here yet!" You told him as you kept clicking the camera. 

NOW PLAYING:   
Body - Mino

"I'm not doing anything......." The grin creeping up on his face through the lens of your camera told you otherwise as you felt both of his hands on your thighs down by your knees. Slowly moving up your legs and then under the edge of your cutoff shorts.   
You giggle out loud as you continue to snap pictures up close of his face, neck, shoulders, those collarbones..... SNAP OUT OF IT!!!  
You wiggled your legs to get him to go no further. You really wanted to finish the shots.   
"Come on Yuggie..... Let me finish...."   
"Oh.... You're gonna finish!" He whispered with a smirk that could've saved the world.   
"YUGYEOM-OPPA!!! Stop it" you warned him as you tried refocusing your lens...... He gripped tightly onto your hips, holding them in place as he rolled his hips up into you. You felt his partially hard member press against you.   
"Yugyeom-ah..... Let me finish a few more shots then I'll do whatever you want!"   
"WHATEVER......I WANT Noona?"  
"Crap...... Within reason! Come on Yug! You know what I mean...." You continued snapping pics as his hands explored your thighs before playing with the hem of your tshirt. He was looking down towards your shirt, head tilted slightly to the right, his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked so shy. You snapped picture after picture as his gaze ooooh soooo s l o w l y....   
Drifted up to your face and if looks could literally kill anyone, you would've dropped dead from a heart attack right at that moment.   
CLICK. And you caught it on film. That was seriously one of the sexiest looks you've ever seen.   
You took a deep, cleansing breath in. And exhaled as your back slumped down and you dropped your hand holding your camera to your lap. 

NOW PLAYING:   
Sign - Got7

"What's wrong noona? You ok?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice..... both of his hands reaching to grab your face. "Noona, your face feels warm! And you're red! Are you ok!?!?"  
You reach up with your free hand to grab his wrist and you turn to kiss the palm of his hand.   
"Ahhhh yes, Yugyeom, I'm ok. Perfectly fine. It just got a little warm in here. I think we're done with pictures for the night tho. Thanks for modeling for me."  
"Anytime noona..... Here I'll give you your new pajama pants back now" he started to sit up on the bed. You pushed him back down on his back, leaned over to place the camera in a safe spot where it wouldn't get knocked over, and reclaimed your spot straddling him on the bed.   
"No. Keep them on for awhile...." you said as you ran a finger from his jawline down to his collarbone, causing his eyes to close and the sweetest little whimper to escape him. Then lightly over his left nipple where that feeling sucked the breath right out of him and he bucked his hips from the contact.   
You moved your finger lightly down his stomach, around his belly button, down the hairs of his happy trail..... Then you moved both hands to trace the muscles of his V line. Lightly. Causing goosebumps to form and his body to shudder.   
"So oppa... What would you like to do tonight? Anything goes.... Your call" you said trailing off into a whisper.   
His eyes grew big.... "Anything?"  
"Whatever you want baby boy..... You were so nice enough to model for me so...... I'll do whatever you want in return." You replied, feeling his cock grow extremely hard beneath you. You smiled at this non-verbal reaction he was having.   
"So what are my limits noona?" he asked with the grin of a mischievous little boy who was pushing them before he even knew what they consisted of.   
"There are none oppa..... Do with me as your heart desires...." you said softly as you offered your hands to him, pressed together at the wrists as if they were bound by an invisible tie. He quickly sat up and ducked his head into the opening created by your arms which now encircled his head and neck.   
"Hmmmmm..... First, I would like a kiss, please...."   
You reached up to run your hands through his hair, tugging back slightly making him groan at the action. You leaned over him and softly kissed his lips. Running your tongue across his bottom lip, plump, full, and warm, before sliding it between the two which were parted slightly in anticipation of its entrance. As your tongues swirled together, warm, wet, and so soft..... You felt the heat creeping into your body. He ran his hands up your back, inside of your tshirt and your voice betrayed you with a whimper at the same time you tried to squeeze your legs together. Forgetting that you were straddling him and doing so only squeezed your knees into his hips. He leaned back and propped himself up onto his hands.   
"What else oppa? What can I do for you?" You whispered as you wiped your lips.   
"Well..... If it's ok.... If you'll let me.... I kinda.... Uhmm... "  
"Yes Yugyeom-ah.... Use your words baby boy...." the pet name made him tremble.   
"Well.... Can I.... Uhm.... Spank you?" He barely got the words out before turning 7 shades of red and lowering his head while he waited for your answer. The thought of it made you incredibly wet. 

NOW PLAYING:  
Let Me Know - BTS

"Yugyeom.... Look at me....."   
He raised his head just enough to see you through his hair.   
"Tell me what you want.... Like you mean it.... Don't be embarrassed!"  
He took a deep breath...... "Noona..." He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, grabbing your wrists on the way and pinning them behind your back, holding both with one hand. "I'm going to.... Turn you around....." He then used his free hand to grab your hair and pull your head back, exposing your neck.... "I'm going to spank you until....." He reached up and bit your neck before sucking the same spot, leaving a beautiful purple mark of possession in its wake...."I'm going to spank you until you cum for me..."  
You moaned at the thought of it all.   
Your head was swimming in what he was saying. "I want you to suck my dick like only you can do.... You know what I like baby girl..."   
"Yes oppa, I know exactly what you like..." You told him as you watched shivers go through him.   
You removed yourself from him. "Get comfortable Yug...." You started the playlist on your phone as he moved back onto the bed, removing your pajama pants along the way, leaving him in only his skin tight black CK boxer briefs which had become tighter as time passed.   
"First..... I'll take care of you..... And then you can punish me for...... Well whatever it is that you're gonna punish me for."   
You grabbed the blindfold, warming oil, & a collar with a ring and a leash. Then you returned to the bed. You shimmied out of your shorts and undies and stood at the foot of the bed. Tshirt hanging so that it just covered up everything. You placed the collar around your neck and attached the chain leash to the ring. You handed Yugyeom the other end.   
"Pull when you want me to move up. Let it hang loose when you want me to linger." You told him as you licked your lips.   
You started at his feet. Kissing the top of each one before moving to his ankles. He tugged lightly on the chain. You licked from his ankle up to his knee where you felt the tension in the chain go slack. You sucked on the inside of his right knee, swirling your tongue around the area. His legged jerked slightly as you hit a sensitive spot. He tugged on the chain again. You began licking and kissing your way up his thighs. From the outside to the inside, covering every part of exposed skin. You notice the chain wrapped around his hand, his knuckles white from the grip he held. You smirked against his skin as your nose reached the hem of the leg of his boxers. He felt it.   
"Are you laughing - noona?" His voice was deep and raspy and sent chills through you.   
"No oppa - I'm just glad it feels good for you. That makes me quite happy" you responded with a very submissive sound. 

NOW PLAYING:  
Don't Care - Got7

"Mmmmm.... You know what would make me quite happy baby girl?"  
You nuzzled your nose and mouth around his raging hard on. He growled as he grabbed your hair with his free hand holding your face just inches away from him. You stuck out your tongue, which was still able to reach his member, and flicked it back & forth as you grinned at him.   
"Oh so you're ready for it hmmmm? Does my baby girl like to suck on my dick?" he asked as he released your hair  
"No oppa..... I don't LIKE it....I love it.... I love making you feel good...." You replied as you hooked your fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips and you slid them down and off of him.   
"May I continue.... Oppa?" You asked as you sat on your lower legs with your hands in prayer position.   
"Oh fuck..... Yes..... Please.... By all means...." He took a sharp deep breath and his body shook as he exhaled.   
You resumed your position on your hands and knees and leaned down and gave him light kisses on his balls. He squirmed at the contact. You started at the very bottom and licked up the center of the soft flesh and continued the lick up to the tip of his cock where you sucked the tip into your mouth. By now he has dropped the chain and had both hands tangled in your hair. Squeezing, massaging, but not pushing or pulling. You ran your tongue around the tip paying special attention to the slit where you lightly flicked your tongue, making him moan deep and low in his throat. All you could think is how fucking beautiful that sound was and how much you wanted to hear it again.   
You took his length fully into your mouth and began swishing your tongue back and forth on the underside. His hands were rubbing all over your head as he thrust his hips up into your mouth which almost gagged you....  
"Fuck.... I'm sorry baby.... Gawd it just.... Just feels soooo.... Fucking good...." he apologized.   
In response to let him know it was ok, you began pumping him in and out of your warm, wet, mouth... No words, just action.... He began to whimper and moan with each slide of his dick into your face. After a few minutes, he tugged on the chain. His breathing heavy, his voice wrecked....  
"Noona......." He panted....  
"Mmmmm hmmmm...." You responded.   
"Fuck me......" That deep, raspy voice had returned, that voice that was so un-natural for him, and you felt a rush of heat and dampness between your legs.   
"Yes oppa.... How do you want me?" You asked.   
"On your hand and knees please. And will the collar bother you if I pull from behind?"   
As your excitement level rose from 85-10,000 you smiled as you responded..... "No oppa! That will be wonderful" you said as you turned it so the leash was coming off the back of your neck.   
"Do you want the blindfold on baby girl?" 

NOW PLAYING:  
Playboy - EXO

"Yes please oppa...." You were giving him ALL of the control. He tied the blindfold onto your head and scooted you to where he wanted you on the bed. You were quite the sight, blindfolded, on your hands and knees, with a black leather collar that had a thick, silver chain draped down your back, hanging down between your ass cheeks. You heard the cap to the warming oil open and snap closed. You felt the bed shift behind you. Then you felt 2 slicked up fingers rub your clit, circling it before sliding down where they entered your heat.   
"Hmmmmmm..... Baby girl is already very wet. Have you been thinking naughty thoughts about me?" he questioned.   
"Yes oppa..... Am I in trouble?" you responded as you wiggled your ass and he removed his fingers. You lowered your arms down to your elbows so your back arched even deeper. You felt him move around behind you again and felt him place the tip of himself at your entrance. You groaned in anticipation of what was to come. He began sliding into you soooooo slow. You wanted more. Faster. Now. You started to push yourself back onto him but he stopped you and pulled back out leaving only the head inside.   
"Oooooopppppaaaaa!!!!! Whyyyyy? Please!!! I need it" you begged.   
"Sounds more like you need a spanking" he said as his hand met your ass cheek, leaving a red mark.   
"Uhhhh.... Oh my god Yugyeom... Please....."   
He pushed into you a little further and *smack* his hand met your ass again.   
"Oh god fuck......" you were beginning to breathe hard and fast. Having no vision, along with the warmth of the oil, the sound of the slap, the feeling of him holding the chain tight with one hand, slightly pulling on the collar around your neck, and his thighs pressed up against the back of yours..... It was all sending your mind into system overload with your senses. He used his grip on the chain to pull you back onto him. Impaling yourself on his rock hard member and holding you there as his hand met your ass cheek as he bottomed out inside you. That one made your entire body shiver......  
"You ok baby girl? Give me a color..." he asked.   
"G-green.... Please..... Don't stop...." You begged as your body continued to betray you so early. You had goosebumps forming and you felt your eruption approaching but you did not want him to stop.   
He began pumping in and out of you, holding the chain with one hand and gripping your hip with the other. You could feel every inch of him enter and leave you and the oil was adding to the heat and friction.   
*SMACK* again his hand on your ass. You felt your pussy clench up around him so you were 95% sure he felt it too.   
"Ooooohhhh baby girl liked that one huh?" He said as he slammed into you even harder.   
*SMACK* his hand rubbing the spot after spanking it this time as the other hand was tugging on the chain.   
"Oooohhh Yuggie it feels so good. I'm so close... Please.... Please don't...stop...." your breath caught in your throat as you felt your walls twitch and tighten.   
"Hmmmmmm I feel that......" He said as he grinned.   
"Please.... Please oppa....." You begged as you started pushing yourself back onto him, after the release that was sooo close.   
"Does my baby girl wanna cum now? Are you sure you're ready?" he teased you by slowing you down.   
"Please Yugyeom-oppa - God please!!!!" You were almost in tears.   
He started thrusting in and out of you faster and harder.   
*SMACK*  
That was all you needed to send you over the edge. You felt your entire pussy tighten up around him. He was bottoming out inside you and you felt the heat flow from your lower stomach down to your inner thighs. You felt your walls tighten and release as the smooth, creamy liquid that your body expelled coated him and began to escape from around him.   
"Ahhhhhhh oh my god Yugyeom..... Fuck...... Ooooohhhhh fuck..... Don't stop. Oh my god....." you wailed as your thighs trembled and your juices ran down the insides of your legs.   
"Ah fuck baby girl.... That's it..... Hmmmmm yeah....." He panted out as he continued pumping you while pulling on the chain to bring you up to him. Your back now against his chest and you were sitting on his lap. He dropped the chain which was now pressing cold between you. One arm wrapped around your torso and reached up to grab your neck just under the collar. The other hand reached around and began to rub your already sensitive mound that he was still fucking. He found your clit and began to rub circles around it.   
"One more time baby girl..... One more time, with me, ok?"  
You dropped your head back on his shoulder as you continued to bounce on him. "O.....K..... Op-pa.... I..... Yeah...... Ok.....fuck"  
He continued to rub your clit furiously.....determined to make you cum with him. Not before. Not after.   
"Tell me when you're getting close baby girl..... I'm waiting for you...."  
"I'm close oppa.... Oh fuck so close...." You whimpered.   
"Are you ready noona? You want me?" He breathed heavy into your ear.   
"Oh fuck..... Yeah..... OOOOO-PPPA!!!! I'm gon-gonna cum ahhhhhhhh" you released into him and at the same time you felt his white sticky heat shooting up into you.   
"Ahhhhhh fuck baby girl..... Yes..... Oh fuck.... Oooohhhh God....." he said as he ripped the blindfold from your head and began sucking and kissing on your neck and face while his hands roamed all over your body, eventually resting on your breasts, as if you had a hand bra. 

Yugyeom leaned you forward as he removed himself from you and laid you on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get a warm wet cloth and he returned to clean you both up.   
"Wow noona..... I'm sorry! I left quite the handprint on your ass back here. That will take a few days to go away" he said apologetically.   
"That's ok!"you said realizing that your body was still tingling with each touch he made.   
"So are you gonna ask if they can move up your transfer date noona?" He wondered as he continued to clean himself up.   
"I think so - do you want me to?" You asked as you watched his reaction. "Yeah, I really do" he said as he leaned over and kissed your forehead.   
"Ok - well let's get some sleep and I'll do that first thing tomorrow! I love you Gyeommie". You said in the cutest voice you could find.   
"Love you too noona" he said before pressing his lips to yours and pulling the covers over the two of you. He snuggled in behind you and within minutes you felt his sleepy breath on the back of your neck.

And you never wanted THIS feeling to go away. Never Ever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gone off on a completely different path than originally intended but I hope you like it anyways.....

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me.......This is my first fanfic. I'm Yugyeom trash and I couldn't resist. There isn't enough Yugyeom/reader fan fics in this world.


End file.
